what's a girl to do?
by colorfulcheerios
Summary: Hermione and 2 weasleys are thrown into the time the of marauders. They try not to change the future but what happens when she starts to fall for playboy Sirius Black? What’s she going to do when her heart and her head start telling her to do diff things?
1. Attacked

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH THE BOOKS.

It was the start of Hermione Granger's sixth year of schooling at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She sat in the back seat of her parents car humming softly to the music as they headed to King Cross station. When the car came to a stop she slipped out of the car and headed inside the station, her father close behind lugging her trunk, her cat in her mother's arms.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this," her mother sighed as she took a deep breath and followed her father through the barrier. Hermione gripped her trolley and at a run followed after the woman. As the smoke cleared around her she saw her parents waiting close by. After hulling her trunk into a empty compartment she went to say goodbye.

"Do write, dear," her mother sobbed into her hair as she pulled her into a rib crushing hug.

"I will, mum. Once a week," came her muffled reply.

"Emily," her father said gently, "don't suffocate the poor girl."

Emily Granger reluctantly let go of her daughter and she was quickly pulled into a not so crushing hug by her father. "I'll miss you, Pumpkin."

"I'll miss you too, dad."

Hermione sadly watched her parents walk back through the barrier to the muggle world. She wished they could be part of the magical world, her world. Sure they knew about it but they weren't part of it, not really. Her sad face was instantly erased when she turned. A large group of people stood a few feet down the platform, many of them with flaming red hair. As she rushed forward a voice called to her.

"Hey, Hermione. How was your summer?"

"Not bad. I took some extra credit classes and went to the states with my family. How's your business going?" she answered to George Weasley.

"Great. The shop was an instant hit," George replied.

She opened her mouth to speak but was silenced by screams. She looked up to see curses flying through the air around her. She pulled out her wand but was afraid to fire it into the fog. What if she hit a student? She felt a hand grab her and pull her down.

"What's happening?" she heard Ginny yell from beside her.

"I don't know," George said from above her. He must be covering her and Ginny, she thought.

And then she felt it. It was like a bomb had went off on top of her. She saw the light from the curses as they all collided into them the same time. Was that three or four? She couldn't tell. Then the world went blurry and she felt as if she were spinning. Then just as suddenly as it had started it stopped and all went black.

Harry whipped out his wand but feared to shoot it into the fog. Then it suddenly cleared from around him and he saw them. Four hooded, masked figures shoot a stream of curses into the crowd.

"Stupefy," Harry yelled and one of the figures froze. Ron was beside him yelling his own curse. Where was Hermione? Hadn't he seen her moments before? He yelled another curse, but it was to late. The figures disappeared taking the frozen one with them.

Screams and cries continued and Harry saw the order members trying to bring order to the crowd. (no pun intended) After the injured were taken away and the one dead body removed the order and Weasleys regrouped.

"Were is George and Ginny," asked Fred looking around for his twin.

"I could have swore I saw him around here somewhere. Though on second thought that could have been you, Fred," said Tonks scratching her bright green hair.

"And, where is Hermione?" Ron added.

"Are you Okay?" a voice said as if from a long distance away. Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder and tried to swat at it but her arm felt like lead She groaned.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" the voice said, but it sounded closer this time.

"Should I get help?" a different voice said. Hermione pointedly decided she did not like the voice.

"No, they are coming around," the familiar voice said.

Hermione opened her eyes but snapped them shut as they were met with a blinding white light. She squinted and could see dark shapes moving in and out of view.

"Hey, there," the voice said from very close this time, "how you feeling?"

What happened? She racked her mind trying to remember. Then it all came back. Screams and curses. George! Ginny! She tried to rise but fell back, her head hitting the ground with a dull thud.

"Shouldn't have done that," she groaned to herself. "Head hurts!"

"Take it easy, love," the voice said. She quite liked the voice unlike the unpleasant one. She reached out trying to find where it came from and her hand met fabric which she grasped onto. She pulled herself up and felt a hand steady her by being placed in the middle of her back, for which she was grateful. She dared another look. She blinked as her eye adjusted to the light. She saw people gathered all around her as her vision cleared. Didn't they have anything better to do then stare at her? She scowled. Then she felt relief flood her; Harry was standing in front of her and he was fine. But as she observed him further, looking for any injuries she may have missed, she noticed he looked different. Where was his scar? Why did his eyes look so bland, not their usually vibrant green? She frowned.

"Are you okay?" the voice asked. She turned to see a boy about her own age supporting her as he sat on his knees. He had dark gray eyes, they were captivating. It was like watching a storm, she almost expected to see lightening flash in them. His hair was dark and lay casually around his face, some falling into his eyes. She paled as she turned back to the Harry look-a-like. No! It couldn't be. She was dreaming, that had to be it. She pinched herself on the arm, which she noticed was still gripping the boy's shirt, but she didn't let go, afraid she wouldn't be able to stay in a sitting position without the support.

"Ow," she hissed. "This can't be happening."

Then she heard a familiar voice. She leaned over the dark haired boy to see two heads of red hair, a light brown haired boy leaning over them.

"George? Ginny?"

"Hermione," Ginny cried sounding frantic, "what happened?"

"I don't know what happened," she said, "but I think I know where we are."

"Me too," she sounded as though she wanted to cry. "This isn't good."

"What do you mean?" George asked, "Where are we?"

"He's not going to like this," Ginny sighed.

"Who are you?" the dark haired boy said sounding frustrated that she hadn't answered his question.

"I'm Hermione," she said, looking at him, "and that's George and Ginny. We are transfer students who obviously didn't have a very good transportation provider." She scowled for good measure.

"Well, the train is about to leave so we might want to get on."

"Oh," she said in a small voice as he helped her to her feet.

"Would you like to sit with us," she heard the brown haired boy said to Ginny and George.

"Sure," came Ginny's answer. Hermione thought it sounded like she didn't really mean it.

Hermione, Ginny, and George took up the back as they followed the boys onto the train.

"Where are we?" George whispered as they climbed onto the train.

"You don't recognize any of these people?" Ginny hissed.

"I think we are in the past," Hermione gulped. Actually saying out loud seemed to make her feel worse.

"That can't be possible!"

"Well, obviously it is," snapped Ginny.

They were ushered into a compartment, sitting opposite four boys, all about seventeen.

"I'm Sirius, by the way," the dark haired boy said, "and they are James, Remus, and Peter," he pointed to each of them in turn.

Hermione saw George pale and Ginny shoot him an _I told you so_ look.


	2. Hermione Jane

SADLY I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER...AND NEVER WILL

thank you to all who reviewed. if you have any suggestions or things you would like to see happen i am open willing to try to work them into the story. i will try to update as quickly as possible but since i am starting my second semester of college in a few days and my days are pretty full it might take me a little while to do so.

Hermione eyed the four boys, observing them closely one at a time. It was uncanny how similar James and Harry looked. They could have been twins if not for Harry having his mother's eyes. And Sirius. Wow. He looked so young; so devilishly handsome and full of life and energy. How did he turn into the haunted man she knew? And Remus, he seemed so happy compared to the tired and worn man she knew. Then she got to Peter. He was the reason; the reason Sirius had lost the light in his eyes, the reason that Remus looked so sad all of the time, the reason James was dead. If looks could kill Peter would have dropped dead, dying a most painful death. Peter however didn't even notice the look of pure and utter hatred being thrown his way, his eyes entranced by Ginny's bare legs. Remus, she noticed did seem to see the glare, as he was observing her with a curious look in his eyes. She quickly rearranged her face to passive.

She tried to put the fates of the four boys in front of her out of her mind. She couldn't change their future no matter how much she wanted to. She had to let James and Lily die for Harry, she had to Sirius go to prison for a crime Peter committed.

_It's so unfair,_ she thought to herself. _Why should these people have to die, suffer? Garr._

She willed herself not to let the tears she felt pricking at her eyes fall. She had to stay strong. Dumbledore would figure out how to return them to their own time.

"So where did you say you were transferring from?" asked Remus, still eying Hermione curiously.

"We didn't," Ginny answered.

Hermione smirked but answered the question, "We are from Aldensburn." She had read about the school in a history book. It has closed in 1985 when it was burnt down by a student who wanted to go to Hogwarts but his parents wouldn't let him. It was a small school with little prestige unlike the larger schools such as Hogwarts.

"And why did you transfer?" asked James.

"Other then the fact that the school sucks, that is," added Sirius.

Hermione couldn't help the smile that appeared her lips, "Actually that is exactly the reason. We finally talked our parents into letting us go to Hogwarts. I told them that Aldensburn just wasn't challenging enough. I had already completed all but two of their classes. Ginny and Georges parents finally gave in after I told them my parents agreed to let me transfer."

"Well, welcome to Hogwarts," said Peter brightly giving her a warm smile. It was met with three glares, all quickly wiped away, but not before the chubby boy noticed. He looked slightly confused but didn't say anything.

The train ride went numbingly slow for Hermione. It was filled with polite conversation and Hermione skating around awkward questions about where they came from. Hermione had never been so happy to feel the train come to a screeching halt. The three time travelers reluctantly shared a carriage with the marauders, only so as not to be rude. As soon as they reached the castle Hermione muttered a quick goodbye before pulling the two redheads into the castle and to the headmasters office.

When they reached the stone gargoyle Hermione froze. "Ah…Acid Pops?" she said questioningly.

"Chocolate Frog?" Ginny ventured.

Hermione growled in frustration and started rattling off ever sweet she could think of.

"Actually its lollypop," a voice said from behind her. She spun to see the headmaster looking at them with his sparkling blue eyes. "And may I ask why you are so desperate to enter my office when you could be down in the great hall getting ready for the sorting."

"Professor Dumbledore," Hermione sighed with relief. "Well, actually it's because we need to talk to you about something rather urgent. We are from the future."

"Ahh," the old man said. Not exactly the response she had hoped for. Didn't he see the severity of the situation?

"We were at King's Cross when there was an attack. We somehow ended up here."

"Well, that is interesting. I shall look into a way for getting you back to your own time but for now I think we have a feast to attend."

"What?" Hermione said weakly. "Bu…But we can't stay here. We know what _happens_."

"I'm sure everything will turn out fine. For all we know there could be a reason you are here; it could be your destiny to come here. For now I shall have books and robes sent to your dormitory and give you each some money to buy clothes with. You can floo to go shopping on Saturday. For now we must have you sorted." He waved his wand and held out three black school robes void of any house colors.

"But, I'm already out of school," George said in disgust.

"Look at it this way," Ginny said cheekily. "Now you can _finish_."

George looked like he was about to argue but was stopped when Dumbledore spun around and started towards the great hall.

"Should we change our names?" Ginny asked.

Dumbledore stopped. "What are your names?"

"Hermione Granger and Ginny and George Weasley," Hermione answered.

"Well, I think it is safe for you two to stay Weasleys; the Weasley's family tree has many branches. I'm not sure any of them know all of their relatives. But you Miss Granger. I feel people would notice if there was a Hermione Granger in the future and here. It's not like you could be your own child after all, you would not have the same last name. What is your middle name?" he asked.

"Jane."

"Then you shall be known as Hermione Jane. Is that alright with you?"

Hermione's mind raced. She couldn't say her last name was Jane! The marauders, they have the map. They would instantly know she was lying. Unless….

"Sir, do you think you could actually, legally change my last name to Jane. I can't tell you why, but I do have a good reason."

"I don't see why not. It's a simple spell," he waved his wand at her. "Its done."

Hermione didn't like being sorted the first time, but the second was far worse. Now she was quite a bit taller then the incoming first years and herself and the Weasleys stood out like sore thumbs. She could feel all of the eyes in the room on her…though she was sure she was exaggerating slightly. _Lucky ass first years_, she thought, _shouldn't have to feel squeamish, no ones even looking at them. _

She tried to ignore all of the eyes she could feel burning holes into the back of her head by studying the head table. She recognized professors Vector, Flitwick, and Binns. The rest were alien to her, except the witch reading the names of the first years. _Did the Sorting Hat already sing its song?_ She hadn't even noticed. She saw that McGonagall looked much younger. She was no blossoming teenager but far younger then she was in Hermione's own time. Perhaps late thirties, early forties, Hermione ventured. Her hair was a deep black and her face much smoother looking.

"Zabini, Brendan," McGonagall said. She looked around her. Where had all of the first years gone? Hermione gulped, she would be next. Brendan went to Slytherin. She wondered how he was related to Blaise. Father? Uncle?

"Jane, Hermione." Hermione went forward, balancing herself on the stool.

_Ah, what have we here. Much more practiced mind then many I see. You are intelligent, no doubt about that. Best in your year I would guess. You would do well in Ravenclaw, though I don't think it is your best option. _

"And what might my best option be?" she asked smiling to herself, she already knew the answer.

_Gryffindor._ The hat shouted the last part to the entire hall. The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers. Hermione went and sat at the table, reluctantly taking a seat by the marauders as they waved frantically at her. The two Weasleys also went in the Gryffindor house. Hermione snorted, big surprise there.

After the feast all Hermione wanted to do was collapse into a nice warm bed. She rose form the table to leave when Sirius said, "Where are you going?"

"To the common room."

"Don't you need help getting there?" Oh, rats. He was right, she shouldn't know how to get there.

"Are you offering?" she said with a smile. He immediately jumped up, offering her his arm. She accepted it and was lead from the great hall, Ginny and George following behind.

"So what do you think of Hogwarts," he asked as they walked.

"It's wonderful."

"Phoenix," Sirius said upon arriving at a portrait of a fat lady dressed in a hideous pink dress. It swung open to reveal the entrance to Gryffindor tower.

Hermione quickly thanked him before heading to her room, Ginny in tow. Ginny went into her dormitory and Hermione climbed another flight of stairs to her own. She just then wondered what year the marauders were in. Would she be sharing classes? Would she share a room with Lily? Her head was spinning. She changed into a pair of red and white striped pajamas in the trunk Dumbledore had sent to her room and climbed into bed. Maybe she would wake up tomorrow and find this was all a dream._ A nightmare is more like it!_

**Review!! it inspires me :) Really any suggestions you have i would be happy to take into account. this is the first fanfiction i've posted and i'm making it up as i go, unlike the 20 i already have writen in notebooks scattered around my room. Thank you for reviewing and i hope you like the chapter. I rewrote it quite a few times and finally settled with this version.**


	3. Observing Hermione

I OWN NOTHING!!! I KNOW IT'S SAD, ISN'T IT?

Sirius watched the two new girls disappear through the door. That new girl was something else. She was quite the looker but Sirius got the impression that she didn't realize how beautiful she was. Her hair could use some work, but he thought it would probably be frizzier if it wasn't so long. He would have to hook up with Hermione he decided. Not that she really had a choice, no girl ever turned down Sirius Black.

"Are we going up or not?" a voice said, breaking his train of thought. He turned to George Weasley, frowning. _Impatient much?_

Sirius didn't warrant the question with an answer, he merely walked through the door leading to the dorm he shared with his friends. When he reached the door labeled SIXTH YEAR he stopped, "What year are you?"

"Seventh."

"Just go up another floor, you'll see it." The stocky red head continued up the stairs while Sirius entered his bedroom. He changed into his pajamas and waited for the rest of the marauders. Sirius was just starting to get impatient when the door swung open and three rowdy teen boys entered.

"Hey, Padfoot," James said, plopping down on Sirius' bed.

"That Ginny girl is HOT," said Peter as he pulled off his shirt. Sirius scrunched up his nose, _and that is so not._

"I think she liked Moony," said James thoughtfully. "She kept shooting glances at him."

Peter looked angrily at Remus, "Why can't you guys ever let me get the girl?"

"Peter, you can have her. I think Prongs is exaggerating anyways," Remus said, though Sirius noticed a slight blush on the boy's cheeks.

"Are you going ask Hermione out?" James said, rising off Sirius bed and walking over to his trunk.

"Maybe, but at the moment I have my eye on Crystal Nelson."

"Nice choice," James commented, pulling on a pair of red pajama pants before getting into his own bed.

The next morning when Sirius got up he quickly got ready after bouncing on the end of James bed while yelling, "Up we go, up we go."

The two boys descended the stairs to the common room where they waited for the others to finish getting ready.

"So you going to ask your flower out again this year?"

"Yeah, I suppose so," James said.

"I'm sure she'll give in sooner or later."

"I sure hope it's sooner…"

Sirius was about to reply when he heard the sound of people talking and Hermione and Lily entered the common room, followed closely by Ginny. Hermione was dressed in a gray skirt and white blouse, she carried her robe over her arm and a book bag stuffed full of books over her shoulder. Sirius licked his lips.

"Morning, Lily," said James brightly, his eyes shining. Sirius thought his friends obsession with the red head was quite stupid, he could have any girl he wanted yet he fawns over the only one not affected by his charm.

"Potter," she said with a nod before turning back to Hermione and Ginny. The girls talked for a moment before Hermione eyed James. Her eyes then shifted to him. They widened in shock when she saw he was watching her and Sirius saw she visibly paled and a sad look came over her face. She quickly turned away, continuing her conversation. That was odd, they usually blushed not paled. When Peter, Remus, and George entered the common room they all headed towards the great hall.

"What's your schedule like?" Lily asked Hermione after they all received their class lists from McGonagall.

"Um…" she said, biting her lip. An action Sirius found rather cute. "Double potions, transfiguration, lunch, Care of magical Creatures, and a free period. But later in the week I also have arithmancy, herbology, charms, astronomy, history of magic, and muggle studies."

"Oh, we have potions, transfiguration, history of magic, herbology, and care of magical creatures together," Lily said happily. They all started comparing classes. Sirius watched Hermione as the others told her which classes they shared with her. He thought she looked rather annoyed.

"We should get going," said Hermione. "Ginny, George, did you ask someone to escort you to class?"

"Yes, mum," Ginny answered before turning back to her food. Ginny's older brother simply shook his head yes.

All of the marauders, excluding Peter, had potions with Lily and Hermione so they all walked together. "So, Hermione. Want to be my potions partner?" Lily asked.

Sirius noticed she was biting her lip again, "Sure."

"Great, because neither Black nor Potter are any good at potions."

"Just because were not geniuses like you doesn't mean we are rotten at potions, Evans!" Sirius stated.

"Yeah," James agreed, "and shouldn't that mean you should partner with us not each other. We are the ones who need the brain for a partner."

"He has a point," Hermione agreed with a smile.

"Don't you dare leave me for one of them, Hermione."

"Come on, Evans," Sirius nettled. "Wouldn't you just feel so guilty if James and I fail and you could have helped us?"

"No," Lily stated without much meaning. After a moment she practically yelled, "Fine! But if you mess around and don't help I swear to god I will make sure you can never reproduce. Do you understand?"

James nodded eagerly, while Sirius simply smirked.

"Black!"

"Fine," he said, not meaning it one ounce. He lived for mischief and nothing was going to stop him from pulling pranks, especially in old Slughorn's class.

They entered and Lily went over to an empty table, James following closely behind. Hermione took the table next to Lily's and Sirius immediately took the seat next to her.

"Welcome class, today we will be starting a potion that makes a person extra aware of other people's feelings. Whether those feelings are ones of hate, love, anxiety, or happiness," Professor Slughorn said before flicking his wand at the board. Directions started to appear. "This potion is very complex. It will take three weeks to brew. You may start."

Sirius watched Hermione as she scanned the board, reading the directions. She turned to him and in a no argument tone said, "You set up the caldron, I'll get the ingredients." After he shook his head she rose and walked away to get potion supplies.

Sirius just sat in awe as he watched the girl work. Lily might have some competition with this one. She would occasionally ask him to chop an ingredient or hand her a vile of something, but other then that she was to absorbed in the brewing process to even talk to him. He watched a piece of hair fall in her face and she pushed it away with a scowl. He was so distracted by her he didn't even realize how much time had passed until the professor gave the five minute clean up warning. Sirius helped pick up the table before moving the caldron to sit until the next class period when they would continue the procedure.

They all had transfiguration next so they walked together through the castle. Sirius couldn't help but watch the gentle sway of Hermione's hips as she walked. He wanted to touch her, to reach out and grab her and never let go. He felt a sharp jab in his side and looked over to see Remus eyeing him, his eyebrows raised.

"What?"

"Though you had your eye on Crystal."

"I do!"

Remus laughed, "Sure looked like you had them glued to Hermione's backside."

"Shut it, Lupin," he huffed.

"Just admit it, you like her. I've seen you look at girls, it's not the same with her."

"What exactly does that mean."

"It means," said James butting into the conversation, "that usually you look at girls like there a conquest. You look at Hermione like she's a person."

THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED. I LISTED TO A SUGGESTION AND MADE THIS ONE FROM SIRIUS' POINT OF VIEW. FEEL FREE TO MAKE SUGGESTIONS. I WOULD LOVE TO INCORPORATE THEM INTO THE STORY IF I CAN. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND IF THERE IS ANYTHING YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN. AND IF I HAVE TROUBLE POSTING OFTEN I'M SORRY, COLLEGE IS A TIME STEALER.


	4. fighting

Ginny collapsed onto the couch next to Hermione that night after dinner. They had decided it was best to have as little contact with Hogwarts' residents from the past as possible, which was proving to be quite difficult. In defense against the dark arts when she answered a question in class, Ginny could almost hear Hermione ranting in her head.

"_I can't believe you answered a question. Those points you received should have gone to someone else, or no one! Those points could affect the outcome of the house cup! You might have changed the future…"_

Ginny had kept silent for the rest of the day, only talking to Amber who was a fellow fifth year Gryffindor who was escorting Ginny to classes. At lunch and dinner she had sat between George and Hermione, trying to avoid conversation.

"This keeping to me thing is not fun!" she huffed.

"At least you don't have a constant marauder companion. I have at least one of them in _every_ class. I can't very well ignore them without being rude, either," Hermione groaned.

Ginny sat in silence, watching the flames flicker, the peacefulness of the dancing fire washing away her worries. That was until a voice so rudely pulled her back to the harsh reality she was in.

"So, how was your first day?"

Ginny looked up to see Peter watching her intently, a smile on his face. Oh, how she longed to curse the smile away. Her hands clenched as she answered through her teeth, "Fine."

"Do you like Hogwarts better then your old school?"

How was she supposed to live here… with _him_? She looked to Hermione for support, but the bushy haired girl was merely glaring at the chubby boy. "It's great, much better," she ground out. Ginny turned back to the fire, hoping to sink back into her peaceful reprieve.

Peter started to say something but was cut short when four rowdy boys ploughed through the portrait hole, stopping just inside, laughing loudly. Sirius fell onto Remus' shoulder for support, while James bent over, putting his hands on his knees.

"You didn't!" James choked out.

"I did," George answered in amusement.

"George Weasley," Hermione said in a sickly sweet voice, sobering the red head, "can you please come over here?" Hermione's hand shot out, grabbing a fist full of Ginny's robes and pulled her to her feet.

"What are you doing? That bloody hell didn't look like lying low," Hermione's face was twitching in her effort to stay calm.

"Hermione, we can't stay here and not talk to anybody. Be realistic."

"I am. _Realistically_, if we associate with them we are putting ourselves in danger, the future in danger. It could change in so many ways."

"Hermione," Ginny said bravely, "I agree with George. We can't just ignore everybody; we are already changing the future by just being here. And who say that we aren't supposed to be here, like Dumbledore said. And if we change the future is that so bad? We could make it so much better. No more fear, no more Voldemort. We could save Sirius or James and Lily. Harry could have the life he deserves!"

"You know we can't do that."

"Says who?" asked George.

"Says me!" shrieked Hermione before storming up the stairs to her dorm.

George Weasley had taken a liking to Sirius, James and Remus. He only put up with the rat because the other three liked him. They reminded him of himself and Fred in many ways. They loved to goof off and play pranks and George though he would fit right in with them quite well. At first he tried to stay away, but their mischievousness had far too great of a pull. He ended up joking with them and telling them about pranks he had pulled at his _old _school. That was until Hermione confronted him. In his opinion she was being far to up tight. If they were in the past they might as well make the best of it, and sitting alone and never talking was definitely not making the _best_ of it. And he agreed with Ginny. They were in the past anyways; why not change it for the better?

George suppressed a groan into his pillow. Why did _he_ have to be the one here? He missed Fred and the shop. He shouldn't have to have the fate of the future in his hands! He got out of bed to go sit down to the common room, but stopped at the bottom of the stairs at the sight of four figures in the common room, talking in hushed voices. He crept forward slowly to see they were looking at a piece of parchment, a very familiar piece of parchment. _Is that the marauders map? Are they the marauders? I can't believe I got to meet them!_

"Hey, guys."

They all jumped at the sound, Peter giving out a small cry.

"Oh, hey, George," James said. "Want to pull a prank with us?" A devilish smile appeared on his face. Now that was an offer he couldn't refuse.

Hermione sat sulking at the table that morning. She was sitting next to Lily but wasn't taking. She just scowled at George who was laughing at with the marauders and Ginny who sat talking with her dorm mates. She couldn't believe how careless they were being! With every word they were changing something, even if it was only someone's memories.

She stabbed at her sausage violently as a group of slytherins walked into the great hall. She did a double take. The Slitherin's wore rainbow colored hair and killer glares. All those glares where focused on a group of very innocent looking boys. Professor Slughorn, upon seeing the shape his house was in immediately rush forward.

"How did this happen?"

"They did it," Snape howled in anger, pointing toward the Gryffindor table. Hermione couldn't help but giggle at his pink hair. A girl next to him said something much quieter, shaking her mop of neon green hair.

"And how do you know it was them? You saw them?"

"Well, no… but… I just know!" Snape snapped at the plump man.

Slughorn ushered them all out of the hall and when the last head of sunny yellow hair disappeared Hermione turned to Dumbledore. He was staring at the marauders, amusement in his eyes. Hermione sighed; this was going to be a long year.

Remus stood in the shadows of the library watching Hermione as she scribbled an essay on a piece of parchment. There was something different about her. Where both the Weasley's had immediately taken to Hogwart life, she…well she didn't. He mused that she might just be shy, but around the Weasleys she was perfectly social. Maybe she was just used to the Weasleys… but she would have had to _talk_ with them to become comfortable and she all but ignored everybody at Hogwarts. And it was obvious to Remus that she was smart; yet he had watched her hand start to go up in class at least ten times, but stop midway.

Remus ducked deeper into the shadows as Ginny passed him to go sit across from Hermione. They talked for a minute before it turned into an argument. He could only hear bits and pieces of it. He could tell they were both quite angry, but he couldn't hear enough of it to understand why.

"You know what, Hermione? If I want to change the future I will and you can't stop me. Maybe if you weren't so bloody uptight you would want to change it too!" Ginny shouted before storming out of the Library.

_Change the future? What is she talking about?_ Remus watched as Hermione sat nonmoving, staring forward. Then she slowly put her stuff away before rushing out of the library.


	5. Giving in

-1It was Friday night and Hermione sat in the common room alone while everybody else ate dinner. She was so frustrated with herself…with George and Ginny. Could they possibly be right? Countless times through the week she was about agree with them but always talked herself out of it at the last moment. They couldn't be right; it was wrong to change the future…right? She growled in frustration. Maybe Ginny was right. Maybe she was to uptight. It sounded so beautiful, saving the future from the terror which is Voldemort. Being able to actually enjoy her time with the residents of the past. Her thoughts battled inside her head.

_Would it hurt to at least socialize_? A voice in her head asked. _They are right, you'll change the future anyways, might as well enjoy yourself. No one is saying you have to go to the extremes. _The voice retreated and another started to protest, but was stopped when students started pouring in from dinner. She was decided, she would befriend the marauders.

She turned to see Ginny and James in deep conversation. Hermione took a deep breath and walked over to the red head.

"Hey, Gin. I'm sorry and you were right."

"Its okay," she said, excusing herself from James and they walked over to the other side of the room, Ginny beckoning George as she walked. "So you'll actually talk to people then?"

"Yes. I'm not saving anybody but I figured I should at least interact with other people."

"That's great, Hermione," George said. "So let's go start that interaction, shall we?"

Sirius watched as Hermione talked to the Weasleys then walked over to sit with them. He had tried on a few occasions to talk with her but her answers were always short. At first he thought maybe it was just him but soon noticed she treated everybody except the two red heads the same way. He looked at her as she sat between James and Ginny. She looked nervous and slightly sick. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it without saying a word.

"So you finally decided to talk to people?" asked Peter. Sirius saw anger flash across her eye.

"Yes. I guess it just took some adjusting to a new place and all," her voice held none of the anger, but was actually quite amicable. The talk quickly turned towards the Hogsmead weekend the next day. They talked about how they were going shopping for clothes because theirs had gotten lost on its way to Hogwarts. He was entranced by the girl, he watched her lips move and the way she tipped her head back when she laughed. He shook his head, he wasn't supposed to be like this about a girl, they should feel this way about him!

Hermione looked more relaxed by the moment, as if with every word spoken a small weight was lifted from her shoulders. Sirius wondered if thing would be different from now on. Should he try to speak with her again or would she still thwart his attempts? He decided he would try one last time tomorrow, but only once. After all Sirius Black did not chase girls, they chased him.

The next morning Hermione awoke to the sound of talking. She peered through her hangings to see Lily and another one of her room mate (_Elizabeth?_). Lily sat at the vanity running a brush through her long auburn hair, her green eyes shining with amusement.

Hermione climbed out of bed, looking at the alarm clock. It was quite late, already eight. They would be leaving for the village in an hour.

"Well, Good morning," Lily smiled at her through the mirror. Hermione smiled back. "Who you going to Hogsmead with?"

"George, Ginny, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter," Hermione rattled off while dressing in the only normal clothes she had, the ones she was wearing when she traveled to the past. She waved her wand at her hair and it settled a bit, falling down her back in messy curls. She didn't know how she had ever lived without the spell, which, Ginny had taught her. It didn't solve her bushy hair problem but at least made it manageable.

Hermione quickly finished getting ready then put on some eyeliner and lip gloss, which her aunt had given her over the summer. (_"It's time you start acting more like a girl, Hermione, s_he had told her.) She then bounced down the stairs, Lily and Elizabeth (_Yes, I'm sure that's her name._) behind her. Hermione smiled at the impatiently waiting group of people in the common room.

"What took you so long?" demanded Ginny.

"Sorry," Hermione said, "I actually slept for the first time since we got here."

They grabbed a quick breakfast before heading outside. They spent a while picking out clothes before exploring the town at their leisure.

"Let's show them the shrieking shack," said Peter happily. He was walking next to Ginny, who was wearing a look of disgust. _Poor girl. Having a rat fancy you._

"Oh, but isn't that supposed to be haunted," asked Hermione, playing along. She laughed inwardly at the smiles on the marauders' faces. She knew perfectly well that the 'hauntings' were them.

"Oh, yes! Dreadfully haunted," laughed Sirius. "No, it's not haunted, that's just old wives tales."

"Well, let's go then!" said Ginny moving more toward Remus and away from Peter. Hermione noticed Peter glare at the werewolf. _Get over it Peter! A flubber worm has a better chance at winning her over then you do._ She followed the group up a path toward the shrieking shack, Sirius walking beside her. She could feel him watching her from the corner of his eyes. It made her feel exposed so she pointedly look forward.

"You scared?" he asked her.

"No. If you say it is safe, then I believe you."

"Well, it's definitely safe. No ghost to speak of."

"Well, that's good."

They reached the top of the hill and stood staring at the house. Hermione imagined the four boys in the house on a full moon. The adventures they must have had…will still have. Hermione looked over to see Remus eyeing the house warily. She supposed he probably had mixed feeling about the house. She wondered how close it was to the full moon. Hermione noticed Ginny was also watching Remus carefully. There was something in the look that Hermione couldn't quite place.

Ginny felt much more comfortable in the past once she started speaking with people. It felt like a fresh start, no one knew her except Hermione and George. She could be who ever she wanted to be, what ever she wanted to be. She decided she would live it up, no more shy little Ginny Weasley. She would be wild and fun. Now all she had to do was go through with it. She picked out clothing that she normally wouldn't wear. Not too wild because she still had George to deal with.

At the moment she stood watching Remus. She was worried at the way he eyed the shrieking shack. _A full moon must be approaching. Poor Remus, you don't deserve this._ Ginny wanted to give the boy a hug, tell him everything would be okay. But she couldn't! She wasn't supposed to know about his condition. She caught Hermione's eye, they were thinking the same thing. The gave each other sympathetic looks before looking away. Ginny took a deep breath and reached over, grasping the werewolf's hand. She didn't look at him, but was looking sadly at the house in front of her. She squeezed it lightly in support and she felt him squeeze back before she let go.

"So should we go to Zonko's," asked George.

"Sure," said James.

Ginny turned and caught Remus' eye, he looked at her questioningly. She gave him a small smile before following her brother back down the path towards the town.


	6. confusion

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH HIM.

**I had a lot of trouble with this chapter, that's why it took so long. Writers block extreme, I like to call it. Well I hope you like it. Let me know. If you have any suggestions I'm open to them. Any particular way you would like to see the story go? Also thank you to everyone who reviews, you really make my day. And now without any further ado, here is chapter 6 in What's a girl to do?!**

Sirius sat across the table from Hermione in The Three Broom Sticks; she was talking with Remus about homework they had received for one of their classes, while Ginny, George, and James talked about flying. Peter was talking to him, but he wasn't sure what about. He would just shake his head and make noncommittal noises. At the moment Sirius was at a loss of how to ask Hermione out. All of the other times he wanted to ask her out he was going to ask her to Hogsmead, but now what? They were already in the village and would be heading back soon. Maybe he would just talk with her, make her like him without asking her on a date. Yes, that is what he would do. Just…not now. He didn't want to talk about homework.

The small group of students left the tavern, loaded with bags of all sizes. They headed back towards the school, all chatting happily. Sirius still had Peter talking is ear off about something mundane, but was trying to cut him off so he could talk to Hermione.

"Yeah, Peter, that's nice. Can we continue this later," Sirius interrupted.

Peter, who had been talking about how another girl had turned him down when he asked her out, frowned. "I guess."

"Great," Sirius said, before walking away towards Hermione who was talking with Ginny.

He wrapped his arms around the two girls shoulders while shoving his way between them. "So, what do you think of Hogsmead, ladies?"

"Oh, it's wonderful," Hermione sighed.

"Yeah, it's great!" Ginny said, peeling his arm off of her shoulder and dropping it back to his side. He looked to Hermione but she didn't seem to notice that Ginny no longer had his arm around her too.

"Did you enjoy your first week at Hogwarts? Is it living up to it reputation?"

"Yes, it's wonderful," Hermione said again. "So different the going to a small school. A lot more people but I think I like it."

"That's good. Just wait until Christmas. They decorate the castle and the great hall is amazing."

"Oh, I can't wait."

Sirius felt on the verge of triumph! He was walking down the street, his arm around her and having his first real conversation with her. He was on a cloud! She was smiling and laughing, she no longer looked like she was annoyed when people talked to her. Maybe all she needed was a few days to settle in.

They were almost to the gates by the time she realized he had his arm around her, she blushed and ducked out from under it. He just smiled and kept walking so she wouldn't feel too embarrassed.

Remus was in the library working on an essay for one of his classes. The full moon was Monday night and the essay was due Tuesday so he decided to get it done now and enjoy the rest of the weekend. It had been difficult getting away from the others, it was a Saturday after all. He told them they should do the same but no one wants to listen to him when he is trying to be the voice of reason. He also wanted to think about what had happened that afternoon. Did Ginny really like him? He couldn't think of a reason that she would hold his hand unless she liked him. That is except her knowing his condition, but she couldn't know about it! It was impossible. He was so confused. Then he also had the conversation between Hermione and Ginny that he had witnessed running through his head. What was Ginny talking about changing the future for? Was she planning on going back in time? What would she change? _How_ would she go to the past? Wild ideas were spinning around his mind, each one more unlikely then the last.

He looked at his essay. It was almost long enough. Usually he would have gone beyond the required amount but he just couldn't seem to concentrate. He scribbled a few more line, his writing a bit larger then normal, before packing his things back up. His mind wandered back to Ginny. Should he ask her out? Was that fair to Peter? He didn't want to hurt Peter, even if he got the distinct impression that Ginny rather disliked him. Actually he got the impression that all three of the new student rather hated the chubby boy. He couldn't see why, he was a sweet boy. Though if Ginny liked him and not Peter shouldn't he take a shot with her? He was very pretty and feisty but he also got the impression she was smart, which he liked. The marauders already accepted her so that wouldn't be a problem either.

Remus was never good when it came to dating, he always had to balance school and his friends, who took up a lot of his attention. Then come full moons they would always get suspicious. None of his relationships lasted long, did he want to take another risk?

Ginny couldn't believe she had held Remus' hand! It was all part of her new persona, she was just comforting him, or so she told herself. She didn't _like_ him, like him. She couldn't. He was twenty years her senior!

_Not in this time_, a voice in her head said. _He is only a few months older then you in this time. _

She wrestled with herself. Going back and forth. She would decide she could like him, convince herself there was no harm in it. Then she would scold herself and tell herself she didn't really like him, she was just being a good friend.

"Ginny…"

Maybe she would just play it out, see if he liked her too. She was sure he wouldn't, he must like the booky type, girls like Hermione. Ginny did good in school but she was definitely no Hermione! There is no way he would give a girl like her a second glance. She suddenly felt quite sad. _Oh, god! I DO like Remus! This can't be happening._ What was Hermione going to say. She would yell and scream and forbid her to see him. She would give cryptic ways the future would change if she dated Remus.

"Ginny…"

And its not like she could hide a relationship from the girl. Hermione would be bound to find out. And if she were to start a relationship without even telling her Hermione would be furious, and a furious Hermione was not something Ginny had any urge to encounter. She shuddered at the though of what the older girl would do to her.

"Ginny!"

Ginny looked up. She was sitting in the common room with George, Hermione, James, Sirius, and Peter. Hermione had been reading a book while George and Sirius played a game of wizard's chess, Peter watching in excitement. Herself and James had merely been sitting, watching the fire burn. Now however everyone was staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"I was talking to you but you weren't listening. Then I called your name a few times but you weren't responding. I was getting worried." James was looking at her in concern, a look that she had seen countless times on Harry.

"I'm fine. Really. I was just thing, got lost in my own thoughts."

She looked around, glaring. Everyone else went back to their previous activities.

"Are you sure you're okay?" James asked not being put off by her look of annoyance, which only succeeded in making her more annoyed.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Ginny said as she heard the portrait hole open. She didn't bother looking but leaned back into the couch and closed her eyes. She would see if Remus was even interested, test the water. If there was something there she would talk to Hermione about it. She felt someone fall on the empty seat next to her and opened her eyes to see the honey colored eye's of Remus staring back into her own.


	7. By the lake

Ginny was breathless. His eyes were so captivating that all she could do was stare. They were filled with an intensity that floored her. She forced her gaze back to the fire, willing her heart to slow its pounding. She knew now that she was in trouble. She liked her future teacher, mentor, and family friend. A lot! She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself but all she could think about was his presence, she could feel him next to her. She heard him start up a conversation with James and sighed. At least she didn't have to try to talk with him at the moment.

Ginny wondered what would happen if they did some how get back home. Would Remus remember her? If they dated would he still like her? What would her mother say? She was sure her mother would have a breakdown. She didn't want to do that to Remus. With Sirius gone, the Order was all he had, she was sure it would break his heart if he were shunned by Molly Weasley.

Ginny felt like banging her head against the wall. Why did every thing have to be so complicated? Stupid time travel!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hermione dropped her quill on the table, having just finished her homework. It was Sunday evening and she had left dinner early to have the comment room to herself. She looked up, staring out the tower window to see an almost full moon. Tomorrow. She knew that they were all safe, that none of them were ever hurt seriously during their escapades but she couldn't help but worry about them. She was amazed at how fast she had taken to them once she gave in and didn't ignore everyone. It worried her actually. She feared she wouldn't be able to just sit by and let James and Lily die. She had become close to Lily; they often did homework together or just talked before bed, and James reminded her so much of Harry, but more carefree, not having the weight of the wizarding world on his shoulders. She wished Harry could be more like that, not fearing for his life; for his friends' lives.

The more she watched the marauders the greater her hatred for Peter became. They were so good to him; trusted him with their lives. It was the one fatal mistake they made. She hated Peter for taking advantage of their kindness; their friendship. He was weak and Hermione knew it. She could see it as plain as day. She only wished that the others could. If only they would look a little closer they might see the betrayal brewing in his eyes, but they were blinded by friendship.

Hermione rose from the table and climbed onto the window sill. She stared out at the moon. It really was a beautiful specimen. As a little girl she would spend hours just staring at the stars. For her they were magic. They had to be! Then she had found out magic was real, yet the stars still held a magic, a different magic. Where her magic was real, she could do it and see it, the stars' magic was more mysterious and illusive.

Hermione slipped back off the window sill and exited the common room. As she walked down stairs the laughter from the great hall grew louder. She peered through the open doors as she walked past, observing the marauders, plus two Weasleys, chatting happily. She continued, slipping outside into the warm night. Summer was turning into fall and she knew the warm nights would soon grown cold. She walked to the lake, staring intently at the mirrored surface, which reflecting the heavens. She peeled off her school robes and clothes, down to only her undergarments and slowly made her way into the cool water. She skin erupted in goose pimples and she shivered before diving beneath the dark depths. She stayed towards shore, knowing better then going to deep, especially when she was outside alone. She came to the surface, gulping for air. She ran her fingers through her wet curls before falling onto her back, observing the stars again. She missed her own time, Harry and Ron, but she also knew if she did get home she would long for her new home. She sighed, doing a back flip under the water. She swam to the bottom, holding her breath until she started to feel lightheaded and her lungs screamed for oxygen. She pushed up, coughing violently.

"Are you dying?"

Hermione jumped. She looked around to see Sirius standing on shore, his shirt in his hand. He threw it to the ground and pulled off his trousers. Hermione gaped at him as he stood there in only his boxer shorts. She couldn't help but admire his body. She blushed furiously; acutely aware of how little clothes she was wearing herself. She prayed he couldn't see the change in color of her face through the darkness. She just shook her head slowly in answer to his question. He dived into the water after she answered. She watched closely where he had jumped, waiting for him to surface. She let out a piercing scream when she felt his hand wrap around her ankle and tug her under the water. She struggled against his grip and he released her. They both surfaced, a huge smiled plastered on his face, a frown on hers.

She opened her mouth to yell at him but he silenced her by pulling her to him and jamming his lips against hers. She pushed her hands against his chest, meaning to push away, but instead moved them up to his shoulders, pulling him closer to her body. Her mind was screaming at her. Telling her to stop. That it was wrong. She would become too attached. But her body was urging her on, telling her it was right. She opened her mouth slightly and his tongue slid across hers. She moaned softly. He pulled away and all her sense came back.

"I … I have to go," she said trying to make her way towards shore, but only managing to trip. She felt his strong grip around her arm and he pulled her to get feet. She looked up into his dark, stormy eyes and her breath caught. She longed to kiss him again, feel the electricity flow through her body, tingling, while her conscious screamed at her to run.

And that's what she did. She roughly pulled from his grasp and ran towards shore, grabbing her clothes as she went. When she reached the castle she was out of breath, her chest heaving. She could see the dark form of Sirius approaching the castle, so she quickly pulled on her clothes and slipped inside, heading towards the common room.

She quickly gave the password and slipped inside, veering towards the staircase to her room.

"Hey, Hermione. Why is your hair wet?"

"Not now, Harry!" Hermione snapped, not in the mood to talk at the moment.

"Who's Harry?"

Hermione froze.

"Oh," she heard Ginny say quickly, "he is a boy we went to school with back home. Hermione best friend. I'm sure she just misses him is all."

Hermione turned, daring to look James in the eyes. Her heart sunk when she saw suspicion clearly displayed in them. Tonight just wasn't her night!

"It's just he kind of looks like you," Hermione told James. "Black, messy hair, glasses, about the same height, but he has green eyes. You just remind me of him."

Hermione didn't wait to see if he believed her, because Sirius had just opened the portrait and was climbing through. She spun and fled to her room.


	8. Wandless magic

Hello all! I'm sorry this took soooo long for me to get up. But i'm done with college for the summer so i should be able to post at least a few more chapters before the semester starts in the fall. I hope you enjoy it, its not my favorite chapter so far. Give me some suggestions for future chapters and i will try to fit them in. Thank you.

Hermione flung herself onto her bed, growling in frustration. She couldn't believe she kissed him. Sirius Black! Her best friend's god father! Sure she had always thought he was quite cute. Okay, gorgeous! But, he was still far to old for her. And Harry…What would Harry think? She knew his reaction wouldn't be good. And most important, what would she do when she had to leave. He wasn't in her future. He was … dead. She felt her stomach churn. She couldn't go home to find him gone. She felt tears prickle at her eyes. Sirius didn't deserve to die, none of them did. If anyone should die it should be Peter. She suddenly felt anger flow through her body, tingling through he arms and out her fingers. She watched as her fingertips sparked and gaped. Was she doing wandless magic? _Oh my god! _

The next morning Hermione's head felt foggy. She blinked her eyes a few times trying to remember why she felt so terrible. She felt as if she has been in an emotional train wreck. Her body ached and her head was spinning. She forced the way she felt to the back of her mind and climbed out of bed. She checked the time. It was still early and all of her room mates were still deep in slumber, safe in their bed's. She went into the bathroom and started a cool shower. She let the water caress her skin and she shivered. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. Why did she feel so worn?

She washed her hair and climbed out, wrapping a large gold towel around her body. She waved her wand at her hair and it dried and settled down he back before she dressed in a pair of black Capri pants and a white tank top and grabbed her bag and robes and headed down to the common room and out into the hallway. She was glad she had awaken early so she could have breakfast alone. She walked slowly towards the great hall, trying to stop the sickening spinning in her head. She wondered how she would make it through the day. She entered the great hall, as she rubbed her eyes, trying again to clear her vision. When she opened her eyes she saw Sirius was eating at the table.

Visions of the previous night flooded her mind. His body pressed against her own. His tongue in her mouth. Her fleeing without saying a word. She started to back out into the hall but it was too late he had seen her. He gave her a piercing look and she took a seat across from him, keeping her eyes down.

She could feel him observing her as she served herself some fruit, pumpkin juice and a croissant. Her took a sip of her juice as her head once again started to spin.

"Are you mad at me?" She vaguely heard Sirius say as she gripped the table for support. Why did she feel so terrible? Was she sick? Was it from swimming in the lake? She felt her fingers tingle from gripping the table so hard. Her fingers. She remembered the previous night, she had done wandless magic. She had stayed up late into the night practicing it. Making sparks of all colors fly from her fingers. She had done it until she passed out from exhaustion. Did that have something to do with her feeling so crappy?

"Hermione! We are going to have to talk about it you know! Why won't you just answer my question?" she could hear the annoyance in his voice but couldn't bring herself to talk as she swayed.

"Hermione!" She heard Sirius say as she felt her head hit something hard. "Hermione, are you okay?" _Yes, other than the fact that my head is probably cracked open. No, I'm not okay, stupid. _He heard other voices around her but they started to become foggy, before all went black_. _

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ginny rushed to towards the hospital wing, George, James, Peter, Remus, and Sirius behind her.

"Ginny," George growled at her, but she ignored him. Sirius had woken the boys up and sent someone up to get Ginny. He said that Hermione had come down for breakfast, took one drink of her juice and passed out. Dumbledore had taken her to the hospital wing.

"Ginny, please," her brother said urgently, trying to catch up with her. She was the smallest in her family and by far the fastest, and didn't slow. She felt fear grip at her throat, threatening to choke the air from her lungs.

She reached the hospital wing and flew through the doors, looking around frantically. She saw a young boy with green boils all over his body and a girl who's head was twice its normal size. Other beds had curtains pulled around them. She spotted a young Madam Pomfrey and rushed towards her.

"Hermione. Where is Hermione?"

"Dear girl, do calm down or I will have to send you out," the woman said before pointing her finger towards a drawn curtain. "Through there."

Ginny rushed towards the curtains, pulling them back just as the others rushed into the library. Hermione was pale and covered with a white blanket.

"Oh, Hermione," Ginny walked to her bed side. She looked up to see George peaking thorough the curtains and ushered him in.

"The other's are waiting by the door. They don't want to make Pomfrey mad." "That's smart."

"And, what you did wasn't," he said, continuing when Ginny gave him a confused look, "you ran here without any help, Ginny. You haven't been to here yet. How are you going to explain knowing the way here?"

Ginny froze. _Shit!_ "George, I'm so dead. Help me think of an excuse."

"Where am I?" Ginny heard Hermione say and spun to face her.

"Shhh," Ginny said softly. "You passed out, is all. You'll be fine." Ginny watched as Hermione eyed her surroundings, a dazed look on her face. Ginny was relieved to see a hint of red appear on the girl's cheeks, at least she was feeling a little better.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sirius sat in his history of magic class, fidgeting restlessly. He would usually be dozing or writing on enchanted parchment with James, but instead he was worrying about Hermione. Ginny said she was fine, but she didn't see her fall to the floor. She didn't watch her eyes open and shut in confusion as she lay on the floor, her chest heaving and her face pure white. She didn't watch her eyes roll back into her head as her body lost consciousness. Why had he snapped at her? He should have noticed that she was feeling sick.

Sirius shot a glance at James, who looked just as worried as he felt. He was looking from the door, to the clock, to the professor, over and over again, his fingers tapping impatiently at his desk. He looked past James to Lily. She even looked worried, looking at her watch between looking at the professor and taking notes. She usually scribbled notes furiously throughout the whole class period, but when James interrupted her a few minutes into class she stopped. After she listened to James explain what happened the annoyed look on her face had disappeared and was replaced with worry. Her notes now, undoubtedly, were far less detailed. When the bell finally rang Sirius raced from the room towards the hospital wing and towards Hermione's bed, but paused when he heard voices. It was George and Ginny talking to Hermione.

"What happened, do you know?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, Dumbledore said it's because I drained my powers, and a witch or wizard's body lives off the magic inside of them. It basically depleted the magic that keeps me alive."

"Whoa," Ginny breathed, "I didn't know that we lived partially off our magic."

"Me either until Dumbledore told me."

"So, how did you drain you magic?" George asked.

"I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone else until I can control it. That goes for Harry and Ron if we get back home before then."

"Okay," said George and Ginny.

"Just tell us," Ginny said.

"I… I can do wandless magic. I was practicing last night and I apparently am not practiced enough to do it for as long as I did."

"Wandless magic," Ginny said, excitedly. "That is amazing. Not at all that surprising though, you are Hermione Granger. Only the best witch at Hogwarts since Lily Potter. And, I don't think she ever did it. Rowena Ravenclaw could do it. So can Dumbledore… and Voldemort."

Sirius was confused. Lily Potter? Hermione Granger? Voldemort? Wandless magic? His head was spinning. He turned and fled the hospital wing, searching for the other marauders.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hermione was able to go back to the common room that night after another check up from Madame Pomfrey and a talk with Dumbledore to meet once a week to practice doing wandless magic. She felt better after taking a few potions and eating some dinner. She walked into the common room to see Ginny and George talking in the corner.

"Hey."

"Hermione, are you feeling better," George asked as Hermione took a seat next to him.

"Yeah, much better, thank you." Hermione had done some thinking and decided she couldn't just pretend the kiss never happened and would have to talk with Sirius, but he was not in the common room. She did another scan of the room.

"Who you looking for?" Ginny asked.

"Sirius."

"Hermione," Ginny said gently, "He's not here. It's the full moon."

Hermione looked out the window to see a bright moon silently taunting her.

R&R and don't forget to leave suggestion. xoxo shannon


	9. Confrontations

Ginny lay in bed, tossing and turning, unable to fall asleep. She rolled back over, checking the clock. Only seven minutes had passed since the last time she looked. She couldn't believe how worried she was about Remus, James, and Sirius. She and the others had already changed many things in the past by being there and interacting with its residents, so it could be possible that the boys might act different tonight then they might have if Ginny, Hermione and George had never come to the past. What if they were hurt or killed? She turned back over, groaning. She needed to get some sleep.

Eight minutes later Ginny crawled out of bed and went down to the common room, padding silently down the stairs. Dying coals glowed red in the fire place and the only light was from the moon. She slowly walked to the fire place and restarted the fire before curling into a ball at the corner of the couch.

"Ginny, wake up," she heard a voice say as someone gently shook her. She shot into a sitting position looking around. James was standing over her, his hand on her shoulder, the other three marauders behind him.

"Your o…. I mean, what are you doing here? I mean, what am I doing here? I mean…" Ginny said awkwardly. _Shit._

"You must have fallen asleep on the couch. It's about time to start getting ready for the day so you might want to get up." She watched Peter give a huge yawn as James spoke.

"Yeah, okay," she said getting up off the couch and stretching her soar muscles. Peter eyed her up and down making Ginny feel nauseous. She wished she were wearing more than shorts and a tank top. "Well, thanks," she said before hurrying out of the room.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hermione left the great hall with Lily, heading towards her potions class. She felt a sense of calm come over her when she saw that the marauders were all safe, though she didn't think she would feel all that sad if Peter were to get hurt. She considered dragging Sirius aside and talking to him but chickened out and instead left with Lily. She knew she had to do it. She had to let him know she didn't…. couldn't like him. It just couldn't happen, it was impossible. They would have to be just friends.

She entered the classroom and took a seat in the table next to Lily and began unpacking ingredients and her cauldron. By the time Sirius slid into the seat next to her she was already hard at work. She could feel his eyes on her but kept her own on the potion.

"Can you grind up some unicorn horn, please," she said not looking up from her book. She felt him moving around and heard the sound of him grinding the horn into a powder which he scooped into his hand and offered to her. She opened her palm and he carefully poured the shimmering powder into her, his hand grazing hers in the process, sending shivers up her arm. She turned away and added the ingredient to the light green potion and watched as it swirled in multiple colors before settling into a soft purple.

Hermione glanced back down at the book, checking what needed to be done next, when a sheet of paper was slid over the page.

_**Are you mad at me?**_ it read.

_No._ she replied.

_**Than why won't you look at me?**_

_I do look at you. _

_**Now that is a lie!**_

_Okay so I don't look at you! But I'm not mad, just a little embarrassed is all._

_**You shouldn't be.**_

_Can we talk about this later? We have a potion to make!_

_**No.**_

_Well then what do you want?_

_**I want you to go on a date with me.**_

_No._

_**Why? Don't you like me?**_

_As a friend…_

_**Only as a friend?**_

_Yes._

_**Why don't I believe that?**_

_Because you don't want to. I don't like you as more than a friend now can we drop this?_

_**Fine!**_

Hermione turned back to the potion, trying to ignore the hurt look on Sirius's face. She didn't want to hurt him but she couldn't date him. Even one date was to big of a change. She knew getting involved with people in the past was a bad idea and now she had the playboy of Hogwarts chasing after her. How many girls has she or will she prevent him from dating? Hermione felt like banging her head against the table.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sirius couldn't believe that Hermione didn't like him. Had he only imagined the way she had pressed her body against his, they way she responded to his kiss? Girls didn't kiss like that if they were only testing the waters. That was full on passion. Or did he only want to believe she liked him because he wanted her to?

He watched her throughout the day, watched her avoid his gaze. What was she hiding from him? He wanted to force her to look at him, force her to see how much he wanted her. Instead he asked Crystal Nelson out, pulling her into a closet to snog away thoughts of Hermione.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ginny sat out by the lake watching as the sunset. She wasn't feeling all that hungry so decided to skip dinner, she would grab something on her way inside later. The sun was already halfway down and shone bright pinkish orange and the sky was like a brilliant watercolor painting of pink, orange, red, and gold. Ginny sighed, letting the beauty wash over her. She closed her eyes and leaned back until she was laying on the ground. She lay there peacefully until she felt someone drop down beside her.

She opened one eye to see a dark form beside her, watching the sunset. She sat up and let her eyes focus. She stared at Remus as he stared at the sky. She turned to follow his gaze. The sky had changed to purples, blues, and blacks.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hey," he replied, barely above a whisper.

Again she studied him. He looked tiered and worn. He slouched and his eyes had dark circles under them.

"Are you okay?" She asked

"Yes," he said turning to look at her. She eyed him with worry. She contemplated telling him that she knew. That she knew his condition, that she understood and was there if he needed to talk; too let out his frustrations or worries. She also knew if she did Hermione might go off the deep end. Ginny still didn't see why they couldn't change the future. She often fantasized about telling them all she knew. Having Peter shunned, saving James and Lily, letting these young men have the life they should. She imagined saving so many lives by giving Dumbledore all of the information she knew about Voldemort. If only Hermione would see reason, she would know it was the right thing to do.

"I know," Ginny blurted out before slapping her hand over her mouth. _Oh, I am dead! So very, very DEAD!_

"You know what?" Remus asked.

"Nothing…" Ginny said looking away.

"Know what?" he pursued.

"Stuff," she said, rising off the ground.

He rose, grabbing her by the arm. "You know what, Ginny?"

"About you," she said, not looking him in the eye.

"You know about _me_?"

"Yes," she said trying to pull away, but he held firm.

"And what exactly do you know about me?"

"Don't make me say it," Ginny said, before saying under her breath, "SO DEAD!"

"Ginny," he urged.

"Fine! I know you're a… a werewolf."

His eyes widened in shock as he stared at her and his fingers went slack on her arm. "But, how?"

"I can't tell you that," she said as she spun on her heal and headed towards the castle.

"Do the others know?" he asked, coming up next to her.

She looked at him. His eyes shone with suspicion and worry. He looked so handsome in the dimming light that Ginny wanted to pull him into a kiss. She shifted from foot to foot, toying with the answer in her head. _You've done quite a bit of damage already. What could a little more hurt?_

Ginny took a large step forward and placed her hands on his shoulders and rose onto her toes, pressing her lips against his. She pulled away to see his eyes flutter open.

"Yes," she whispered, backing away.


	10. tid bits

Okay, so here is the offical chapter 10! I havent really done any of the suggestions yet... but i will. I plan to weave a couple of them in. I want to thank everyone who review... especially those who gave me ideas. Watch for yours, i just might use it. And of course always feel free to tell me things you want to see happen in the future. I believe almost all of the ideas people gave me about things they wanted to see in future chapters i found a way to work in. Also i finally added info to my profile/bio thingy so you can check it out if you want. Well, let me know what you think of this... and give me suggestions, always looking for suggestions... this story is for you after all. P.S i tend you have more inspiration when i get reviews... especailly ones that make me smile or laugh... and when i'm inspired i give better chapters... wink

xoxo

shannon

Peter Slowly walked down the front steps of the castle, heading towards the lake. He had a lot to think about. Whispers had been going through the school, a power was growing… an evil power. A couple of Slytherins had told him that this 'dark lord' would kill all of the muggles and muggle lovers… including him and his friends! He didn't want to die and he was sure that if he tried to fight he would. His friends could protect him from a lot of things but this 'dark lord' sounded far to powerful. He wanted to confide in his friends, have them tell him everything would be okay. He had watched Remus go outside; Remus was always the most understanding. He wouldn't make fun of Peter's fears.

Peter walked across the grounds, searching in the dark for his friend. He stumbled over the uneven ground, his eyes moving frantically. Peter hated the dark… being alone in the dark! He rushed his foot steps, becoming even more clumsy, and tripped head first on a rock. He rose awkwardly, his knees shaking, but paused when he heard talking. Remus!

He hurriedly followed the voice and paused when he saw Remus and another person… a girl. Remus was gripping the girl's arm as she struggled to get away. Why was Remus doing that? Remus was usually so gentle! Then she spoke, too low for Peter to hear, and spun around towards him. Peter shrunk into the shadows as his dream girl came towards him. Why was Remus with Ginny?

Remus ran to catch up to her. "Do the others know?" he asked.

Ginny paused and looked at him. Peter held his breath as he watched her step closer to his friend and then… kiss him! Peter felt like he had been punched in the stomach. The kiss seemed to last forever. He wanted to look away, to run away, but he couldn't rip his eyes from the scene in front of him. How could Remus do this to him? He was supposed to be his friend! Remus said that he didn't like Ginny, but here he was kissing her. He had lied to him! _He isn't my friend_, Peter thought. _He probably doesn't even like me_. _No body likes me. _

Ginny slowly pulled away and whispered on word, "Yes." She started to back away from Remus, closer to Peter. Peter spun on his heals and stumbled back towards the school, not caring if he was noticed. He didn't care about anything. He was alone.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hermione slowly walked towards Dumbledore's office; he had asked her to come see him after dinner that night. He said he would teach her how to use her magic, how to control it. It was apparently dangerous what she did and could have killed herself.

The hallways were mostly empty and the only sound she heard were her foot falls. She sighed to herself. The day had been long. She felt bad for hurting Sirius's feeling, but she knew she couldn't get involved with him. It was wrong. She was about to walk around the corner when she heard giggling. It was a high pitched, annoying girly laugh. She could picture the body attached to it. Tall, blonde, thin, and unfairly pretty. A Barbie! She scrunched up her face.

She walked quickly past the alcove where the laughter came from, trying not to look, but her curiosity got the best of her. Her eyes widened when she saw two people in the alcove, one of whom she knew. Sirius had his back to her, facing the girl, his hands on the wall forming a cage around the girl. She was tall, almost as tall as Sirius with long curly blonde hair. _Figures!_ She was pretty, with large eyes and her pink lips pulled up into a sexy smile. She laughed again as Sirius whispered in her ear, it sounded more like a purr this time.

She should run, get far away, she thought. This isn't something she should be watching, it wasn't her business. This is what she wanted after all, but her feet seemed to have become stuck to the floor. Her eyes widened when the girl's eyes turned to hers. She stared at Hermione with large blue eyes before scowling and turning back to Sirius but that was enough for Sirius to start to turn. Hermione's body functions started to work again and she ran down the hall not stopping until she reached the Head Masters office.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hermione left Dumbledore's office an hour and a half later feeling exhausted.

"Now go get some rest dear girl, you will need it," Dumbledore's voice followed her out the door.

Dumbledore had taught her how to focus her magic. They started with a short period of learning how to meditate, which she found she is horrible at! He had said she needed to learn to focus her mind on one thing for long periods of time. Ha, easier said than done. Then they had practiced actually doing wandless magic. She had levitated feathers and turned a small ball different colors. She was actually getting pretty good at it by the end of the lesson, but she had to admit that it really took a toll on her physically to do wandless magic. Where with normal witches and wizards, the wand focused the magic, keeping it concentrated and not letting too much magic seep out, doing it without a wand was like water pouring from a pipe without a spout!

As she walked towards the common room her eyes started to droop and her feet felt heavy. The pile of books that Dumbledore had given her seemed to multiply in size and weight.

She was almost to the portrait of the Fat Lady when a voice her made her jump in fright.

"Can I talk to you?"

Hermione looked up to see Sirius staring at her. The hallway was empty except for the two of them. She didn't answer, merely sighed and waited. He started to talk but it was a jumble of words to Hermione as her eyes drifted shut and the books fell from her hands.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sirius watched the figure run down the hall, but didn't chase after her. He wanted to, he _really _wanted to, but knew she wouldn't talk to him. He turned back to a disgruntled looking Crystal. He stared at her for a moment. She was pretty, there was no denying that. Her sunny blonde hair fell in curls far past her shoulders and her eyes were the color of tropical waters. She was tall and well shaped, with a large chest and small waist and she knew how to dress to show off her features. There was only one problem, she wasn't Hermione.

Hermione wasn't the exceptionally beautiful kind of girl; she didn't look like she fell out of a Play Wizard magazine. Her hair had some major issues and her face was almost always hidden in a book, but that didn't matter to him. She was more beautiful then she knew, especially to him. Her eyes were a gorgeous melted chocolate color, warm with swirls of honey color that seemed envelope him when she looked at him. He loved the way she walked and talked and laughed and just about everything she did. He wanted her. Only her. He shook his head, trying to get the sappy thoughts out. This girl really was getting to him.

"I should go," he said to the girl in front of him and spun and hurried away.

Crystal chased after him, grabbing his arm, "What's it matter if some nobody saw us? Come on." She tugged at his loosened tie, trying to pull him back into the alcove. He didn't budge. "Sirius," she whined at him, letting her fingers trail down his chest. He backed a way.

"She isn't just some nobody, she is my friend. If you call her that again we'll have some issues," he said sternly.

"Whatever," she sighed waving her long fingers in an exasperated movement. "That doesn't mean we have to stop," her tongue traced the line of her top lip as she beckoned him forward.

"Sorry, Crystal. You'll have to find someone else," he turned and walked away, not stopping this time. Once back in the common room he sat on the couch and stared at nothing in particular. As the time passed he wondered where everyone was? Not James or Remus, Peter or George, or even Ginny were in the common room. He got up and went up stairs… empty.

He opened James's trunk and pulled out the Marauders' Map and unfolded it over his comforter. His eyes scanned it in expert movements. The dot labeled _Hermione Jane_ was in the Head Master's office. He scanned it again. James and George were in an empty classroom. He wondered what they were doing? He found Remus and Ginny outside by the lake. Peter wasn't far from where they were, heading towards them.

Sirius sighed and laid back on his bed and the memory of what he had heard the day before came back to him. He had almost forgotten. He wondered why Ginny had called Hermione, Hermione Granger. The map said Hermione Jane so that had to be her real name. And Lily Potter? Everyone knew that James was head-over-heels for Lily but the chances of her giving in were slim, so why would they think they might one day get married? Or was it just a coincidence… did they really know someone else named Lily Potter?

And, then there was the whole wandless magic thing! She really must be something special for her to be able to do wandless magic. Dumbledore could do it, of course, but few others could. The ones who could almost always turned out to be great witches and wizards… going down in history and all that. He had a lot of questions for Hermione, the only problem was getting her to answer them.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

George sat in an old desk staring at James as he spoke. They were throwing out ideas for new pranks as they played a game of the muggle card game war.

"…and then when the guys' voices will get all girly," James made his voice high pitched, "and the girls' voices will get real deep," this time his voice dropped to a base. Now that would be good.

"But, how do we get the potion into their drinks without being noticed?" George asked. With their last prank it was as simple as following a Slytherin first year back to her dorm then returning later that night to put a spell over the doorway to change any person's hair when he or she walked through it. The spell was set to end at 8:30 am, so that by the time the students were able to notify a professor it would be too late.

James sat thoughtfully as he threw down another card. An eight. George threw his top one down, a three. Damn. James picked them both up, placing them at the bottom of his pile. He thought of some of his and Fred's more famous pranks. Did he really want to do them here? Then back in the future he and Fred technically wouldn't be the first to do them, even if they did technically come up with the ideas.

"Could we come up with a way to make the potion into a spell?" James asked throwing down a ten, "So we could do it like last time?"

"We could try. It might take a few trial and errors, but I don't see why not." George threw down a seven. Shit!

"So, should we go with that then?" James asked with a smile and threw down an ace. George threw down his last card. A queen. James smirked at him, now holding the whole deck.

"I guess. Let's go tell the others." They exited the classroom and headed towards the common room. George smiled to himself. Being in the past wasn't so bad, especially with friends like the marauders. The longer he stayed the closer he became to them. He silently wondered if they would ever trust him enough to tell him about Remus? He wondered if they would let him try to become an animagus? He and Fred had been planning to take classes to learn, but he supposed it might be fun to learn from the marauders.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sirius sat in the common room listening to James and George explain in hushed voices a new prank they had come up with. He vaguely heard them say something about switching voices or something like that but he wasn't paying much attention. He curiously watched as Peter threw glares at Remus who sat completely oblivious next to George.

He wondered what Peter was so peeved about? He turned back to the common room entrance for the hundredth time that night. No one walked through. Sirius excused himself and left the common room. He paced in the hallways for a few minutes, before he saw her. She looked tired and absolutely beautiful. Her eyes drooped and her footfalls were small and heavy. She had a pile of books in her hands and she was slightly slouched. He moved forward.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked, which made her jump. He took a step closer. She sighed and put her weight on one foot. He guessed that was a yes.

"First I just want to let you know that even though you said we can only be friends, I don't think that is enough for me. I tried to be with someone else, Hermione, but that's not … it's not you. I want _you_," he said. Her eyes drifted closed but he kept talking. "And, I heard Ginny in the hospital the other day…" His stomach fell with Hermione, the books in her hands fell to the floor and she sank down at his feet. He fell to his knees and pulled her into his lap.

"Hermione," he said, shaking her slightly. "Hermione, wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open, "Sirius?"

"Yes, yes. It's me," he said before making a shooting shushing noise. "Are you okay?"

"Hmm," she sighed, resting her head against his chest.


	11. Dreams and Discoveries

Okay, so i made a few corrections that i noticed when i was re-reading this... that is the only change.

Sirius looked down at the sleeping girl in his lap; her chest rising and falling rhythmically. He wasn't sure how long he sat there just staring at her, but by the time he finally rose from the ground, carrying her gingerly in his arms, the common room it was empty. He lay her on the couch, pulling a thick gold quilt over her and settled into a chair. He considered trying to get her to her own bed, but he didn't have the heart to wake her and it was impossible for him to take her himself.

He lay back in the chair and sighed as he watched her sleep. He wanted to watch her longer, she looked peaceful as she slept and it was easy for him to pretend she was his girlfriend, but his eyes slowly started to feel heavy until they finally drifted shut and he fell into a deep sleep.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hermione stared at herself in the full length mirror. Her hair, the color of melted chocolate, was piled on top of her head and a few loose curls framed her made up face. She wore a long pearl white dress. It was strapless and clung tightly to her chest and hips, where it started to flared out in a waterfall of glittering fabric to the floor. A thick strip of a soft gold colored fabric was around her waist. She smiled at her reflection. Who knew she could look so beautiful? She turned to see Ginny behind her wearing a slinky, body hugging, floor length silk gown the same color as the gold strip of fabric around her waist. Her flaming hair was pulled up in a French twist. Another red headed woman was standing behind Ginny, facing away from Hermione. She wore a slightly darker gold dress that had an empire waist and an open back. It had a halter top that tied behind her exposed neck and another tie across her back Hermione wasn't sure who the woman was.

She turned back to the mirror, again admiring the view. Ginny came up to her, her lips moving quickly as she pulled her from the mirror and out of the room. She was surrounded by people, all talking quickly, but the only thing Hermione heard was a soft buzzing sound. The crowd was ushering her down the hallway and her surroundings seemed to be a blur until she was standing outside behind a translucent violet and gold screen. Music started to play and she watched as Ginny and the other red headed woman, who's face she still hadn't seen, walked out from behind the screen. As if on their own accord Hermione's feet made her follow the other two women's path.

Hermione blinked at the sight. What she noticed first was that she was at Hogwarts, the lake spread out in front of her, glistening like a diamond surface in the sun. She looked behind her and sure enough the expansive castle that made up Hogwarts was there. She turned back, taking in the rest of the sight. She was standing at the beginning of an aisle, people standing in front of chairs on either side, all of whom where staring expectantly at her. Her eyes were drawn to the end of the aisle where seven people waited. Dumbledore, dressed in brilliant violet robes stood there smiling at her, his eyes twinkling knowingly. She saw Ginny and the other woman, who she recognized as Lily. On the other side of Dumbledore was two men, Remus and James. Next to Dumbledore stood a man dressed smartly in an all black tuxedo, except for a thick strip of gold fabric around his waist like herself. His smile was brilliant and he took her breath away. His hair fell into his eyes as he shifted and he impatiently swiped it away.

Her feet started to move without conscious commands as she stared wide eyed at the seventh person. He was held tightly in the arms of James, squirming slightly. He had a head of messy black hair and bright green eyes. He looked to be about two. She smiled at baby Harry as she continued walking. Then suddenly her happy feeling was washed away. What was this? This wasn't right. James and Lily weren't supposed to be alive! Harry shouldn't be two and still with his parents! And, she… She couldn't marry Sirius! He should be in prison! She was starting to hyperventilate. What had they done? What had she done?

She was standing at the head of the aisle next to Sirius as Dumbledore buzzed. She had changed the future. She would never get home. Would she still be born? Could there be two of her at the same time? She would never see Harry and Ron again… at least not as her best friends. Tears started to fall as Dumbledore turned to her.

She looked to Ginny and Lily who were both staring at her with wide smiles, happy tears shining in their eyes. The looks on their face started to dissolve the distraught feeling and the happiness started to bubble up again. She turned her eyes back to Dumbledore as he continued to buzz. Then he was silent.

"I do," she said. A wave of joy filled her with the words. She turned towards Sirius who started to slip a silver band around her finger when a figure burst upon the wedding.

Hermione turned towards the man, he was a few years younger then she was now and looked disheveled. "NO," he yelled. She recognized him immediately. Harry. The Harry she remembered from her own time. "Hermione," he pleaded. "Hermione."

Hermione's eyes fluttered open. Her chest ached as it rose and fell heavily. She was still dressed in the clothes she had worn the previous day, which were now plastered with a cold sweat to her skin. She shifted, yanking furiously at the blanket she was tangled in and almost fell off the couch in her struggle. She sat up and looked around. Why wasn't she in bed? She remembered leaving Dumbledore and walking back towards the common room. Then she saw Sirius. Right? Or had that been part of the dream? She looked around. It was still dark outside. A still almost full moon shone brightly in the sky, illuminating the room in a soft silver light.

Then a movement in a nearby chair caught her eye. Sirius was curled up in it, his robes hanging over the back of the chair. His tie was undone as were the top few buttons of his shirt. She felt the heat rise in her face as she gazed upon the sleeping boy. He looked like a slumbering god. His toned chest rose and fell lightly and his hair fell in his face.

As if he could feel her gaze he shifted restlessly. She held her breath, but after a moment he settled and was motionless once more. She tried to remember what had happened; how she had ended up here, but came up with nothing. Her mind wandered to the dream. She had been marrying him, the sleeping… extremely handsome boy in front of her. She couldn't help the small smile that flitted across her face. It was a happy future, there was no denying that. A future that all James, Lily, Remus, and Sirius all deserved. One without pain and loss. Harry had been there, far past the date of his parents' deaths. She would love to give them that kind of future. More than anything.

Again she pictured the desperate Harry. If Harry could, would he want to give his parents that future? Would he want her to? Was that really how Harry would react? Or was it merely her unconscious telling her what she already knew? That changing the future was wrong.

She sighed in frustration as she laid back down.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Ginny awoke the next morning before the sun even came over the horizon. When she looked out the window only the sky was a deep purple color and the stars were starting to fade. She quickly showered and dressed, leaving the dorm just as the sun started to peek into sight. She left the common room without disturbing Sirius who was sleeping in a chair by the fireplace. She thought she heard another person's deep breathing on the couch but didn't bother to look. She quickly left the common room and headed towards the great hall.

She told herself she just wanted to be alone, but in truth she was avoiding Remus. She scolded herself harshly the previous night for what she had done. She kissed him, for Merlin's sake! What had she been thinking? And then she had been sure she saw someone else run towards the castle as she made her hasty retreat. Who had it been, she wondered as she took a seat in the empty great hall. Even though she was the only person the tables were filled with food and she served herself and started to eat.

She was almost done when she heard someone take the seat across from her. She looked up to see James. She gave him a small smile before she continued to eat her food.

"What's wrong?" he asked intuitively.

"Nothing," she said quickly, before chugging her juice, desperate to get away.

"Come on, Gin."

"Just nervous for…" she thought hard. For what? "um… a quiz I have today."

He eyed her suspiciously and she looked away.

He opened his mouth to speak but she interrupted him, "Well, I'm going to go study. Bye." She practically jumped from her seat and ran out of the hall.

Ginny skipped lunch that day by hiding in the library and went to the kitchens for dinner. By the time everyone was back in the common room she was safely hidden in her room. _One day down_, Ginny thought, _a bazillion more to go!_

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

George was sitting on his bed reading a disgustingly thick book about how to become an animagus. He tried to concentrate on the horridly technical writing but was starting to feel restless. He climbed out of bed quietly trying not to wake his dorm mates who were all sleeping peacefully. He crept down the stairs to the common room glad to hear the voices of the marauders, but paused when he heard his name.

"They were in the hospital wing and they said the oddest things," Sirius was saying. "Something about it not being a surprise that Hermione could do wandless magic. I did mention that she can do wandless magic, right? Anyways Ginny told her something along the lines that it wasn't very shocking because Hermione was Hermione Granger and she was the greatest witch to go to Hogwarts since Lily Potter. They also mentioned a Lord Voldemort," George fought back the urge to flinch.

"But the map says her name is Hermione Jane. And Lily Potter?" George could hear the smile in James' voice.

"The other day I was in the library and I heard Hermione and Ginny arguing. Ginny told her if she wanted to change the future she would and there was nothing Hermione could do to stop her." Remus said and then hesitated before adding, "and Ginny told me that she knows about… about my condition." George heard the intake of breath from James and Sirius. He vaguely wondered why Peter wasn't with them.

"How?" breathed James.

"She wouldn't say… But she did say that they all know. George, Hermione and Ginny."

"There is something strange about these new students," Sirius said.

"You think?" said James and George could almost see the boy's eyes roll.

"You… You don't think they could be from the future? Do you?" Remus asked.

George felt like he had been hit in the stomach. They knew. Now what? He spun on his heel; he couldn't bear to hear anymore. He ran back to his room and jumped into bed. What would Hermione say? She would be furious. And Ginny. How dare she? Who cares that George longed to do the same? He didn't! He didn't stray towards temptation. She did. Oh, she would get it tomorrow.


	12. Explosions

Okay, Guys! So, the storm had descended. Hermione's fury has been unleashed. What will happen? Find out!

George awoke to the sounds of his room mates dressing and joking as they prepared for the day ahead. At first he couldn't figure out why his stomach seemed to be in knots; why he felt a sense of anxiety for the day ahead. All he knew, for a moment, was that he wished he could pull the curtains closed around his four poster bed as if to shield him from the impeding storm and emerge only to be a spectator of the aftermath instead of a victim of the tempest itself.

As he kicked away his bed cloths and sulked his way to the bathroom it hit him and the apprehension turned to dread. Today was not a good day to be George Weasley; today was not a good day to be a Gryffindor. But, most of all, today was definitely not a good day to be his sister.

As if dressing to fit the day ahead he pulled on black wool pants and a black shirt, to match his dark expression. Maybe, he could just keep the information he learned to himself. But, it was undeniable that they would be questioned. Would he rather Hermione learn upon being asked, "So you're like form the future or something?" or by him _genteelly_ informing her. After all it was Ginny who would encounter the worst of her wrath, though there had to be a reason for the saying _don't shoot the messenger._ George shuttered. He pitied his sister almost as much as it angered him that she exposed them. He conveniently forgot the fact that he longed to do the same.

As George sat down for breakfast everyone was quietly talking amongst themselves and he shied away from doing it so early. Might as well wait. It would ruin the whole day. And, George told himself, it would only succeed at causing a scene. This was an issue best kept as private as possible, no? Again when he saw Hermione outside the Great Hall at lunch he chickened out, making more excuses. He was hungry, he wanted to enjoy his lunch. Plus, he had a test after lunch, he couldn't miss it because Hermione blew up the Great Hall. He knew he was loosing it when he started using tests as excuses!

At dinner once again he said that he might as well wait until they were back in the common room. This was definitely not a matter to be _discussed_ in front of the entire school. When Hermione excused herself from dinner while everyone was still eating George quickly trailed after her. He didn't allow himself to think about it, he just followed, before he could come up with more excuses.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hermione once again snaked her way through the day, avoiding Sirius at all costs. She knew that the conversation was inevitable, and truthfully she wasn't even sure what he wanted to talk to her about. She knew it would have something to do with Crystal Nelson and the kiss by the lake and him wanting to date her and quite honestly Hermione simply didn't feel like dealing with it at the moment. She had enough to deal with.

By the end of the day she was feeling drained and all she wanted to do was fall into her bed and forget that this twisted world existed. If only it were possible. She sighed as she stared down at her untouched food, feeling sick. She quickly excused herself from the table, not even caring that everyone gave her odd looks as she quickly walked out of the Great Hall.

She was walking quickly towards the common room, afraid Sirius would try to follow her. She wasn't even surprised when a hand wrapped itself around her arm and yanked her into a empty class room. She turned ready to plead with her ever insistent, totally adorable, stalker to find George Weasley standing there fidgeting.

"We need to talk."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

She couldn't believe it! How could she? What did it matter that Hermione's dual personalities constantly debated over doing the same thing? What did it matter that the pro-telling side had started coming out ahead more often? What did it matter that there was a little spark of relief and happiness upon hearing the news? All that mattered was that she told. At least enough for them to put snippets of conversation together and come close to the truth. To at least consider the truth as a viable explanation.

Hermione wanted to scream and shout and throw things… and laugh! They were ruined. There was no way they were getting out of this unscathed. They had changed the future… drastically… there was no way around it. Hermione plowed through a mass of Hufflepuff first years in her rage, not even feeling guilty. She huffed and cursed loudly as she stomped up flights of stairs and navigated through hallways.

"Password?"

"Phoenix," Hermione growled making a student nearby jump and hurry away in the opposite direction.

She stormed into common room, a little cyclone of anger. As if sensing the coming barrage students looked up from what they were doing, staring at her with fear and expectancy.

"Oh, Ginevra Weasley," Hermione's voice dripped with sickly sweet venom and Ginny glanced up from her conversation with James, Sirius and Remus. The room seemed to be holding it breath, waiting for the first lightening strike. "Can George and I please talk with you?"

Ginny hesitantly rose, throwing a pleading look at James who looked on helplessly and slightly confused. She walked slowly to a corner, which was quite unnecessary because as soon as Ginny came with in ten feet of Hermione the hail started. Hermione let out a growl of anger, "You are so dead," she whispered. Ginny started to back away as Hermione surged forward, hands out stretched. Ginny better pray they didn't find their way around her neck. Ginny whipped around and ran from the seething girl, as Hermione pursued her in circles around the common room, ignoring the many stunned faces who stared upon their scene.

"What?" Ginny cried. "What did I do?" Hermione halted, looking upon the red head with anger and just a touch of gratitude. Not enough for her to stop her death match, however.

"How dare you jeopardize us in such a way?" Hermione yelled. "Do you not want to be able to go home? Do you not miss Ron and Fred or anyone else in your family. Do you not want to see Harry again? Or your friends?" Hermione breaths came in short gasps. "Or would you rather be we be Harry's godmothers? Is that what you want? To watch them grow up?" she dropped her voice to a hiss for only Ginny's ears, "to watch yourself grow up?" Ginny's face went from confused to shocked as awareness dawned on her. Then from shocked to scared to finally defiant.

"Oh, you do, don't you," Hermione was becoming hysterical. All of her frustrations and fear over the past few weeks came pouring out. "You want to stay here. You want to change it don't you? You want to change _them_!" she accused.

"Actually, I do," Ginny screamed back. "How can you not? You want them to die? You want them to suffer? We can fix it, Hermione? How can you not want to fix it?"

"I do want to fix it, Ginny. I would like nothing more than to make the world one big happy f-ing place. But, WE CAN'T! What don't you get about that? We are not god!"

"You heard Dumbledore in his creepy, I-Know-Something-You-Don't voice. Perhaps we are meant to fix it, perhaps it happened for a reason. And personally I like that option far better than the one where it's an accident and we have to pretend we don't exist." Ginny shot back. "Just give in, Hermione. Do what your heart tells you for once instead of your head."

To be continued.

Okay, okay. Calm down. I know you're angry right now, but I have a perfectly good reason for cutting you off so harshly. No! Really! I do! I (because I am oh so nice) am letting you (yes you, my reader) decided what happens next. Do you want the marauders to find out. Or should we keep them in the dark a while longer? I think I already know what you will say… but I'm leaving it up to you. Because this story is as much yours as it is mine. So, tell me what you think. Tell them? Don't tell them? If we don't tell them then what should we do? Muwhahaha! Kill them all, right? NO! Silly we can't do that. This is a romance, not a tragedy! So, here we are. Tell me, what do u want to see?

xoxo

Shannon


	13. Changes

Okay, so you voted and it was an almost unanimous vote! Tell them you screamed. Some of you even threatened to kill me! wink wink Don't worry I forgive you. A special thank you to koshking777 who was kind enough to indulge me by reading this and letting me know if it was any good or if I should just rewrite the chapter. Just so you know, I found all of you little comments rather amusing… Well, here you go my reviews, whom I love!! (which is all of you!) The marauders are informed! Enjoy!

xoxo

Shannon

Hermione opened her mouth to start another tirade but all that came out was a slight choking noise. Ginny did seem to have a point and that troubled Hermione. Her head was screaming at her that it was wrong. They had to just keep their heads down until the blessed day when they would return home. Her heart of the other hand (the less rational of the two in Hermione's opinion) was nudging her towards telling them, more insistently by the day. It told her that the likelihood of them ever getting home was slim; did she really want to spend the rest of her life suppressing her desires and being antisocial? Hermione made a split second decision then. When she looked back on it years later, it was the moment when her whole life changed course and put her on the road to her new future. It was one of her best and worst decisions, depending on how she looked at it. It affected all of her future decisions and determined the outcome of the biggest choice she would ever have to make. Hermione closed her eyes, pushing away all her voices of reason, suppressing them and thinking only about what she was about to do. If she were to allow the wheels in her head to start turning she would most likely talk herself right out of it.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ginny could tell the exact moment Hermione changed her mind, the exact moment she decided to tell. She watched the anger dissipate from her face as it became determined and slightly tense. "Okay, let's do it," she murmured, her voice sounding faint. She walked out of the common room into the hall, leaving Ginny and George to gather the three marauders. Ginny turned towards James, Sirius, and Remus, trying and failing immensely to ignore the other curious stares of her Gryffindor house members.

"We need to talk," she said softly. The three boys jumped up and enthusiastically followed Ginny and George out of the common room. As she strolled down the hall, following Hermione who was walking rigidly afew feet ahead, Ginny started to feel sick. This was it. It's what she wanted. Right? She was excited and worried at the same time. Like a play performance, when a person looks forward to it with excitement until they are standing back stage before show time listening to the soft buzz of the audience. The feeling is both invigorating and slightly nauseating. Ginny entered the empty classroom last and the snap of the door closing rang with finality. Ginny went to stand between her brother and Hermione. No one spoke.

Xoxoxoxo

Sirius was in shock. Who knew Hermione could do that!? It amazedhim and slightly scared him. She had practically oozed rage as she had assaulted Ginny and then with one sentence Ginny had succeeded in calming her ire. His stomach had jumped when he heard her say the four little words. "Okay, let's do it." That sentence meant so much. He would finally get his answers. He had followed with egger footsteps. It wasn't until they were in the hallway and the initial fervor had worn off that he noticed how tense and worried they looked. What could Hermione, George and Ginny have to tell them that would make them so apprehensive? Nervousness bubbled in Sirius stomach. Was it bad? Would it change things? Would it change how he felt about Hermione?

He stared at Hermione as she walked. Her hair bounced behind her with every footstep and the images of her hair dripping wet and droplets cascading in rivulets down her moon lit skin came back to him. The feeling of her lips against his. He realized then he didn't care what they had to say. It wouldn't change how he felt.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Hermione stared at the marauders and they stared back. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. Oh, God. She had no idea where to start. What to say. How much to say. She tired to think of a good place to begin. Should she just blurt it out? Or was that too rash? "Um," she said, "ah… well…" Hermione practically growled. This so wasn't working. "We… we are… from the future," she said quickly. Hermione held her breath. For a moment none of them answered. They just stared. Or gaped is morelike it. She expected them to either laugh or spontaneously run away screaming. "The future?" asked James, his tone skeptical. "That's right," George answered matter-of-factly. "And how exactly did you get to the past? There isn't any way to time travel without using dark magic." Remus said, arching an eyebrow, his voice curious. "Well, actually there is," Hermione said, "its called a time turner and I used one during my third year. You know that actually… well, you will. Anyways, that's not how we got here." "Then how did you get here?" asked James, curiosity evident on his face. "We were attacked by … evil wizards. A bunch of spells hit us at once. It somehow transported us to the past. We were about to board the Hogwarts Express when it happened, which is why we ended up there… here… there here?… in the past," Hermione said, confusing herself. "So, you said I would know about you having a time turner in the future… That means we," Remus pointed to himself and James and Sirius, "know you guys in the future?" "Well," Hermione said, "yes… and no. We know you, Remus, and you, Sirius. But, we've never actually met James. We know who he is and everything…but… we've never met him in person." "Exactly how far into the future are you from?" Sirius wondered in a overly nonchalant voice. Hermione thought she saw some apprehension in his eyes. Hermione took a deep breath, "Twenty years or so." It came out as more a question then a statement. She didn't dare look at Sirius. "Tw… Twenty years?" Remus asked in disbelief. She nodded. "Then how exactly do you know us… well, them?" James asked, noddingto his companions. "Well, Sirius is my best friend's God Father. And Remus was one of ourteachers… In third year," Hermione said. Hermione dread became strongerthe farther into this conversation she got. "Wait…" James said, looking on the verge of a revelation. "Sirius's god child? My… my child?" Hermione nodded weakly. "You're friends with my child? Best friends?" Hermione nodded again. "Harry! Harry is my son, right? The one you said I remind you of?" More nodding. At least James was excited. "How… How are you going to get home?" Remus asked softly. "We don't know," Hermione fidgeted. "We might not." "Never?" asked Sirius and Hermione couldn't help but smile at thehopeful note his voice held. "I heard you talking one day," Remus said, looking nervous. "Ginny, you said you wanted to change the future. What exactly do you want to change?" Hermione looked at Ginny, who was looking back at her frightened. Hermione gave a tight shake of her head and answered for her.

"I think that is best kept to ourselves for now. Please understand that, for us, changing the future is considerably dangerous. We've done so much damage already." Remus nodded, looking between Ginny and Hermione. "Okay."

Xoxoxoxoxo

Did this change things, Sirius wondered that night as he lay in bed. Did itmatter that he was twenty years her senior? Did it matter that his god son was her best friend? He wasn't sure. Did he still like her? Yes. Would he kiss her if she wanted him to? Yes. Would he be sad if she went back home? Yes. He supposed that was his answer then. It didn't matter. Though part of him said it did. Part of him said it mattered to her and so it should matter to him. He knocked that part of himself out. He sighed to himself and rose from his bed. He wasn't going to get muchsleep tonight.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Hermione sighed into her pillow. That went better than she had expected it to. She actually felt relieved. Sure they didn't know the whole story, but enough of it to take away the pressure. She silently wondered if she should tell Dumbledore. Probably. Would he be mad? No, he would probably find it amusing. Silly old bat! She wondered what Sirius was thinking? Did he still like her? Probably not. It wouldn't surprise her. She was twenty years younger then him. She wondered why that hurt so much? She had wanted him to stop liking her. Or had she? She growled. Why did being in the past have to complicate everything? She couldn't deny it. She had feelings for Sirius and he probably didn't want anything to do with her. She rolled over violently and almost fell off her bed, letting out a small squeak. With a huff she unwrapped herself and climbed out of her bed, pulling on a gold silk robe over her tank top and shorts and padded her way down to the common room, a book cradled in her arms. It was dimly lit, only the light of the fire illuminated the room. The flickering light cast shadows around the room, leaving parts of the common room in complete darkness, and created dancing images on the walls. She walked silently towards the couch but a movement made her freeze. Sitting on the couch, the fire light glinting off is bare chest, was Sirius.

**R&R**


	14. romance

SOOOO sorry this took so long…. And for its shortness. I seriously had major issues with this chapter. So I decided to give you what I have and to stop being an evil author. So, its short, but…. At least it something, right? Please don't kill me. How will you ever find out what happens if I'm dead?! And a warning to you all. College started again today so my chapters will come slowly again, but I'll try to update as much as possible.

Shannon

Hermione's heart was pulsating so hard she was certain it would give her away. She was convinced he would turn at any moment to see her standing there gaping at him like a moron. She knew she should turn around right then and head back up stairs, Sirius none the wiser but her feet didn't move.

She watched him sit there, his head against the back of the couch, his chest prominently displayed for her viewing. He was angled enough that she could see part of his face. His eyes were closed and a small smile was on his lips. Her cheeks felt warm and she had to consciously make her breathing slow and quiet instead of the wild gasps it threatened to come in.

Her stomach started twisting in knots and she longed to go to him; to touch him. She imagined pressing her lips to the glistening, fire lit hollow of his chest. Letting them trail their way to his neck, where she would feel the blood pounding through his veins. She let her eyes flutter shut, hugging the book tighter to her chest.

As she used the tip of her tongue to wet her lips, a small moan escaped in the process. Her eyes flew open, her heart jumped. She stared at him as he lazily let his eyes open and make their way to her. She stood there, frozen in suspense. His eyes widened in shock but he didn't move. His eyes trailed from her horror stricken face, to the book she clung to, to her bare legs and back up.

He jumped from the couch, and her heart sank. She expected him to make a joke, to escape from her presence. She expected him to look at her like a mutant or maybe even ask her a question about the future. She expected anything except what she got.

He slowly walked towards her, his eyes wary. Each step was deliberate as he judged her response. He was ten feet away… eight feet… five feet… three feet... She could touch him if she would just stretch out her arms. Her heart was beating so furiously she thought it may very well pound its way right out of her chest.

He stopped inches from her, looking down into her eyes. They looked darker, emotions flowed through them. Hermione tried to speak but only a small chocking noise escaped her throat and she snapped her mouth closed. An impish grin spread across his face and her breath caught; her pulse did the impossible by quickening even more. His head dipped, moving with increasingly painful slowness. She was preciously close to dropping the books and pulling him down, when his lips finally met hers. She tossed the book to the side, stepping into the kiss. Tingles rushed lightly over her skin making her shiver and he pulled her closer to his body.

All doubt had fled her mind. She didn't care that he was from the past. That she was changing the past. She didn't even care about the predicaments it would bring about later. All that mattered was him. His lips on hers. The fiery heat he radiated. The fervor he made her feel.

He wrapped his hand around a lock of hair, pulling gently but firmly. Her head tilted backwards, his lips caressing the sensitive skin of her neck, behind her ear. She groaned heavily and he replied by tracing his tongue down her neck.

When his lips drew back Hermione staggered backwards, flustered. Her breathing was heavy, matching Sirius's. She watching his chest rise and fall rapidly, trying to calm her own breathing.

"It… It's late," she stammered.

His face broke into a wide grin as he slowly approached her. He bent down slowly, pausing just before he reached her lips. "Sweet dreams." His lips were on hers and her eyes fluttered shut. He pulled away quickly and when she opened her eyes she saw his form disappearing into the boy's dorm stairwell.

She stood frozen for a few moments. Her heart slowed and her breathing became steady once more. She bent down gently and retrieved her discarded book and headed to her own bed. She doubted she would be getting much sleep tonight.

I KNOW I KNOW!! You don't have to yell. I suck!! You hate me!! I get it. I'm sorry. But you are lucky you got this, okay? I promise to post AS SOON AS I have the next chapter written. I just can't promise you it will be quick.


	15. I have no creativeness tonight, sorry

Okay, guys. So, I had a little time to work over the past weeks and since I passed my exams (though one barely, but that's because the professor is kinda wack. I was like, okay so, yeah. I know the answer to this question. And the answer... it isn't one of the choice. On multiple questions. but since it was online i wasn't able to talk to her today. yes, im blabbing sorry!) I decided to treat you all to two chapters. Yes, i rock. Accepts your praise, lol.

Peter pushed his scrambled eggs around his plate with his fork, not feeling very hungry. The sound of Ginny's giggles made him feel sick, especially when it was joined with Remus's. The fact that James, Hermione, George, and Sirius were all laughing too seemed to escape Peter's notice. All he saw was _a moment _between his best friend and the girl he liked.

It seemed to Peter that something had changed between the new students and his friends; something big, but he wasn't sure what it was. He wasn't sure he like it either. It's not that he wanted Hermione, George, and Ginny shunned, but he felt more left out than ever. He felt like he could be sitting on the other end of the table instead of next to James.

The glares that Hermione, Ginny, and George occasionally gave him didn't help. He sometimes wondered if they were trying to take his friends away from him. What could make them hate him so much? They didn't even know him! Sure he wasn't brave like James, or handsome and witty like Sirius, or smart like Remus, but that didn't mean he deserved glares, did it?

Peter watched Sirius slip his hand over Hermione's. She blushed and pulled her hand away, putting it under the table. Sirius's hand followed. His eyes moved to where Ginny sat, as if expecting to see her and Remus doing the same. The fact that Ginny wasn't even sitting by Remus didn't seem to register in Peter's mind.

She was talking to James intently, her eyes completely focused on his face as if captivated. His words were a buzz to Peter but Ginny seemed to like them, because a smile lit her face. Peter sighed. Now she liked James? His eyes moved to James. He had a sly smile on his face as he eyes the red head. What happened to Lily? Peter was disgusted. He huffed and stumbled away from the table, causing everyone to look at him. He stormed from the room. No one followed, which only confirmed his feelings. His friends didn't like him anymore.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Her teacher? He was her TEACHER? And she kissed him!? She kissed her teacher. He kissed his STUDENT. Could he be fired for this? Can you be fired from a job you don't have yet? No, he didn't think so. It's not like he knew she was some twenty-odd years his junior. He dropped his head into his hands, entwining his fingers tightly into his hair. This wasn't good. He didn't know if he could do this.

The sound of the portrait hole opening startled him. His head snapped up from his hands, creating a slight kink. He gently massaged it as he turned to see Ginny walking towards him. Great.

She collapsed on the couch next to him, a bright smile on her face. "What's up?"

He looked back a Ginny, bemused. She giggled.

"What are you up to?"

"Just thinking," he told her, shifting awkwardly.

"About?"

"Us."

"And?"

"Why did you kiss me, Ginny?"

She eyed him for a minute, as if trying to assess what he was really asking.

"Because I wanted to." Remus almost growled at her matter of fact tone. Because she wanted to?

"If I'm a teacher, I cannot be kissing my students. And, besides that, if what you say is true, I'm twenty years older than you. I'm not a cradle robber, Ginny."

"How old are you right now, Remus?"

"Sixteen."

"Okay, and I'm fifteen. I wouldn't exactly call that cradle robbing."

"So, we're the same age now. But in the future we're not."

"That's besides the point."

"No, it's not," he growled. "It is THE point."

"I really don't think it is. We don't even know if I'll ever get home. So, for the time being _I am_ almost exactly the same age as you."

She picked up his hand and flipped it over, palm up. She traced her finger along his own causing tingles to shoot up his arm. He yanked his hand away.

"I have to go." He jumped up and hurried from the common room. This was going to be more difficult than he thought.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ginny huffed as she collapsed on the couch next to Hermione.

"He's still avoiding me." It had been five days since Ginny had talked with Remus in the common room. She hadn't given up. She was determine to get him to talk to her. But, she had to give him this, he was a master avoider.

"I'm sorry, Gin. Sometimes I wish Sirius would avoid me. I still have some doubts about this. Do we really know what we're messing with?"

Ginny sighed. "I know. It's probably better that he is but that doesn't make it any less difficult."

Hermione just nodded her head. "We've been here over three weeks now."

"Yeah… Do you miss home?"

"Sometimes. It's weird not having Ron and Harry here. Having them copy my homework, or at least begging to. Having them constantly making trouble."

"Yeah, now you have Sirius and James doing that," Ginny giggled.

"But, it's also nice not having to worry about Voldemort every second of the day. Sure, he's in this time but not like he is in ours."

"He will be soon," Ginny told her. "His power is growing right now. It's not long before the first war starts. Before… Peter… you know…"

Hermione nodded again. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," Ginny told her. "Can we really do nothing? Especially if we can't get back. Can we just sit by in this time and let it happen?"

"No, we can't," Hermione said.

"Merlin, I hate that rat," Ginny screamed, making Hermione jump. "He is a slimy rotten evil git. Sometimes I could seriously kill him myself."

"Who are you talking about?" Ginny and Hermione both jumped this time when they saw Sirius walking towards them. "That's pretty violent, Gin."

He sat down next to Hermione, burying his face in her neck for a moment. When Ginny didn't answer he looked up. "Well?"

Ginny shot a petrified glance at Hermione who was staring back at her with a _now you've done it _look.

"No one?"

"Didn't sound like no one."

"How much of the conversation did you hear?" Hermione asked him.

"You saying, "no we can't." And then Ginny saying, "Merlin, I hate that rat. He is a slimy evil git. Sometimes I could seriously kill him myself. Or something like that."

"Well, how many rats do you know?" Hermione smirked. Ginny's eyes widened. Was she seriously going to tell him? Hermione rose from the couch, pulling Ginny with her, leaving a confused looking Sirius behind them.

muhahaha, cliffhanger. Good news? there is another chapter! Bad News? You don't get to see Sirius's thoughts on this yet! sorry. xx Shannon

And as a parting note i would like to say OH HOT DAMN! THIS IS MY JAM!! In honor of the past two nights in which large quantities of alcohol and laughter and little to no studying helped me on the way to passing my exams and you with receiving two (very un-revised and full of spelling mistakes) chapters.


	16. A name will just have to wait

Good morning, night, afternoon, or any time in-between! If some of you live on planets where you time is different, like good nightnoon or something then just pretend i said that okay? good. Now, you are all like, stop talking, I want to read, loser. And I'll make it fast. Because i have absolutely nothing to say! But i thought i might share some absolutely pointless information for just that reason! My lips hurt. And my foot. I have a cold. A guy in one of my classes had THE HOTTEST hands in the world. The guy at pizza hut has THE HOTTEST voice and a REALLY cute laugh. Swimming class is killing me... quickly. Intermestic is definitely International and domestic no matter what the choices on the test were. I even looked it up... because my teacher wasn't there. Leann and Crystal Rock!! (are you sick of me yet? you can just ignore me, you know. Cuz I'll never know the difference.) I wish I were NOT sober. I want to go to workout, but my mom bailed on me and I didn't feel like going back to ww to get crystal so we could go together because i don't sleep anymore and i might crash the car. Pineapple rocks! So, do couches. And you guys. Unless you suck, in which case i believe i may be impossible to rock too... i dunno, maybe it is. okay, now you can read!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The days seemed to be flying for Hermione. It seemed amazing that they had been in the past exactly four weeks today. But, today was no different. Before she knew it, Hermione was standing in Dumbledore's office during her wandless magic lesson. It sometimes annoyed her, how slow the progress was. She wanted to be learning at a quicker pace but Dumbledore insisted that they take it slow as not to have anymore fainting fiascos.

The lesson was almost over and Dumbledore was watching her as she went through all the spells she had learned thus far. When she finished the last one she looked up to see Dumbledore studying her.

"I'm done."

"Yes." he said, nodding. "How are you, Hermione? Are you happy here? What's happening in your life?"

Hermione stared at him in shock for a moment. "I'm good. And, yes I'm happy here. I miss home, but I like it here, too. And life is pretty good." She thought about Sirius and blushed slightly. Their relationship was heating up by the day.

The old man eyed her again. "I think I may have away for you to get home. Would you like to try it?"

Hermione's stomach dropped. Home? She could go home? Did she want to go home?

"Talk to Ginny and George. Let me know tonight. You may leave now."

Hermione numbly rose from her seat and headed back towards the common room. Could this really be happening? It was happening too fast. She needed to think.

She was nearing the common room when a hand shot out from an alcove and yanked her into the shadows. Her heart skipped a beat. She looked up into the shadowed face of Sirius.

"Hi."

She forced a smile, holding back the desperate tears that threatened to fall. Sirius lowered her lips to hers, yanking her body firmly against his own. His kisses were fast and passionate. He was drinking her in, dissolving her thoughts for the moment. She let herself go, giving into him. She kissed him, afraid it may be one of the last times.

He felt so good. She didn't want to let go. She gave a small cry of complaint when he pulled away. His chest was rising and falling rapidly and his lips red. Hermione pushed him against the wall, pulling his shirt from his pants and pushing it up with desperate fingers. As tears started to fall she let her hands explore, kissing his chest.

"Hey, hey. Calm down. What's wrong?" Sirius pushed her away gently.

"Nothing. I'm fine." She forced the tears to stop falling and smiled at him.

"I don't think you are. Just tell me."

"I'm fine. Really. I have to talk with Ginny and George. Let's go."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ginny gaped at Hermione. They could go home? Was this good or bad? She wasn't sure. She would get to see her family. Her friends. But she would be leaving her new ones. George was all for leaving. He would miss the people of the past but he needed Fred. They had never been split up and Ginny knew this was difficult for him.

She stared at Hermione, and Ginny could tell she felt the same. The longing to go and the longing to stay. The only question was, which one was stronger?

"I think we have to go," Hermione said, her voice monotone. "We've done enough damage as it is. The future will have been changed, but not too drastically. The longer we stay the more different home will be when we return."

"So, we're leaving then?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. We don't have a choice."

"I'll go send a letter to Dumbledore," George said, jumping up.

Yes, yes, yes, I know. You don't want them to go home!! Well, fortunately for me, I'm the writer and fortunately for you… oh, I'm not going to tell you… you will suffer! Muhahahaha. I am feeling evil… and very sober tonight!! If I were drunk I would be much friendlier… and far louder. So, take your blessings and be thankful, yo. lol. I will update as soon as I can, but once again I am making no guarantees on how soon as soon as possible will be, because it is no where nears definable. Until then, my lovelies. xx Shannon

And I thought I might leave you with a parting thought for this one too. Cuz, I'm thoughtful like that and all that jazz. Oh, my! I can't think of any other rap songs!! Whatever shall I do? Call Leann? Sorry, she's at work! So, I give you the complete opposite (JB) just because it's like... dude... are you alright? Flo-rida and JB? I'm pretty sure when they are mixed those two together it kills people! And that may be, but as long as you don't listen to them together (and I'm not brave enough to do so!!) then you should all be fine too! so here it is: I fell so fast. Can't hold myself back! SKIP STUFF... AND MORE STUFF... Cuz i'm burin up, burin up for you baby. Ah, that was special, wasn't it?! See ya, fff!! (fanfictionfreaks... ROCK!!)


	17. It's a love story, baby, just say yes

Hello, all. How are you? That's good. Or bad. Depending on what you said. Or if you said anything at all, because I'm not sure how many of you talk to your computer screen. I do sometimes… lol. It's healthy to talk to inanimate objects… or maybe it's not. Hmm… Anyways, I am super writer! And I churned out a long chapter for you all today. But since I've been working on this for a long time I don't feel like reading it for mistakes and I said to myself. What would my readers prefer? A mistake filled chapter or no chapter at all. And since I didn't know how you all think I decided to just post it. So, ignore the mistakes okay? Good. Well, I won't bore you any longer with my psychobabble. Peace out, FFFs.

"I love you and that's all I really know."

Hermione eyed the loopy writing warily. Her stomach prickled uncomfortably as their full meaning sunk in. _Tonight at 7._ Those were the only words on the parchment, but those three words held more meaning any she had ever read.

She looked away to the window were the sky was lit a soft pink and gold. Time for her to get dressed. She sighed, tucking the letter into her bag, and rose from her bed. Uneasiness seemed to make itself at home in the bottom of her stomach. They would have to say goodbye. She would have to tell him. She didn't want to tell him. How was she supposed to look him in the eye and say goodbye? She couldn't. Maybe it would be easier just to leave. Merlin, she was weak.

Breakfast seemed to last forever and only a moment. All too soon she was sitting in potions class. The room was still empty and Hermione reveled in the sereneness.

"Good morning, Hermione," a loud voice boomed, making her jump.

"Good morning, Professor."

"Excited for today?"

Hermione gaped. Did he know? She could have sworn that Dumbledore had said he wasn't going to tell the other teachers.

"For testing the potions, dear girl," he clarified.

"Oh," Hermione said in a small voice. "Yes, of course."

As reality set in, nervousness pooled in her stomach. She didn't want to know how Sirius really felt about her. Or him to know just how much he affect her. Should she skip out? But, Professor Slughorn already saw her. Damn.

"Hello, beautiful," Sirius murmured as he took his seat next to her, his hand slipping into her own. "What's wrong?" he asked when he saw her face. She wasn't sure exactly what she looked like. Probably somewhere in-between wanting to scream, cry, and be sick.

"Nothing," she lied, forcing a smile. "I'm fine."

He didn't look convinced but the professor started speaking so he turned away.

"Hello, class. Today is the day we test our potions! If your potion is correct, you should be able to feel how the person you share the potion with feels about you. If you will all just take a sip of your potions, we can begin."

Hermione stared contemptuously at the small bottle of perfectly pale pink potion. Sirius picked it up and removed the cap.

"Ladies first," he smiled, handing her the bottle. She took it, closing her eyes. Here goes nothing. She took a small drink, draining half of the bottle before handing it to Sirius. A warm feeling spread through her body, like a pleasant fire flowing through her veins. Her cheeks flushed and her heart rate quickened. She felt like the room was spinning, as if she had suddenly been sucked into a vortex of ecstasy. A desperate longing throbbed through her body, sending sparks of electricity through her limbs. She felt like laughing. Her stomach was set on a continuous loop of pleasant spasms, as if she was being raised high in the air and then dropped over and over.

Than just as quickly as it had started it stopped. She was floored! Her face was on fire, her breathing ragged. Was that love? Or lust? She eyed Sirius, who had his eyes closed, a small smile on his face. What was he feeling? Certainly nothing like she had just felt. There was no ways she was that composed during it!

Hermione saw the smile fade as the effects of the potion started to die. She couldn't do this! She couldn't face him. She jumped up, throwing her bag over her arm and rushed from the room.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"But you were everything to me, I was begging you please don't go."

Ginny walked sulkily through the hallway towards the common room. She was skipping her last class of the day. What did it matter, really? It's not like she'd be here tomorrow. Plus, it was Hermione's idea. She had told the marauders minus Peter and George and herself to meet her in the common room during last period.

When she entered everyone else was already sitting by the fire waiting of her. She feel on to the couch heavily next to James, letting her head fall with a thud onto his shoulder.

"Ow, Ginny," he said, but didn't make her move. Maybe it was because he could tell she wasn't happy. Or maybe it was because he didn't look much happier than herself and found the physical contact comforting. Or maybe he really just didn't mind. She didn't really care.

"What is this all about?" Remus asked from where he sat in a chair across the room. He was staring at Ginny intently and she looked away, feeling sick.

"We have something we need to talk about," Hermione said. Ginny noticed how pale her face was. Ginny sighed heavily.

"What is it?" Sirius asked, apprehension heavy in his voice.

"This is hard to say…"

The silence was heavily, chocking Ginny like invisible hands. She could feel it pressing into her ears and closed her eyes tightly.

"Well…" Remus said.

"Dumbledore, has… Well, he found a way…" Hermione stumbled over her words.

"He found a way for us to go home," George finished with considerable ease. Ginny wanted to scowl at his nonchalant tone of voice.

"H-home," Sirius chocked and James sat up sharply, causing Ginny to fall over.

"Sorry," James muttered, helping her up.

"When?" Remus asked.

"Tonight," Hermione said tonelessly.

"Why?" Sirius moaned.

"You knew this could happen, Sirius. Why do you think I didn't want to start a relationship?" Hermione said, on the verge of tears.

"Don't go," he said, looking her in the eye.

Ginny turned to Remus, who was avoiding her eye. She sighed again, giving up. She let her longing, her hope blow away in that moment, leaving her with a empty feeling even more profound than the one she had felt on her way to the common room.

She almost jumped when she felt James pull her into a hug. She let herself mold into him, hugging him back, as tears started to fall.

"I'll miss you, Gin," he said. It was true, she knew. She had a close relationship with him, closer than she had with Harry even. She was her best friend in the past.

The sound of Hermione and Sirius's voices were a buzz as she pulled back from the embrace.

"Don't cry, Gin. I'll see you in the future," James said.

A harsh sob escaped her lips and Hermione froze in the middle of a sentence.

"What?" James asked.

Ginny jumped from the couch and launched herself from the room.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone."

Hermione watched the crying girl retreat from the room as she tried to stop her own tears from falling and being sick.

"What did I say?" James asked.

"I don't know," Hermione lied.

"Don't go," Sirius said for the fourth time.

"I don't have a choice!" Hermione snapped.

"Don't go."

"I have to."

"Don't go."

Hermione burst into hysterical laughter as tears started to fall.

She stood up, "Follow me."

Sirius obeyed.

"Where are we going?"

"Can you stop asking that?"

"No, where are we going?"

"Somewhere we can be alone!"

"Where?"

"Shut up, Sirius."

"Hmph. Okay, now what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Sure looks like you can't decided which way you want to walk."

"Shh, I'm trying to concentrate."

"On what?"

"SHH."

"Holy shit! Where did that door come from?"

Hermione opened the door and walked into a dimly lit room with a few couches and chairs and a crackling fireplace. She took a seat on a rather long couch, so wide her feet barely hung over the edge. Sirius sat down next to her.

"What is this place?"

"It's call the Room of Requirement but do you really want to talk about the room?"

"No."

"I didn't think so."

With that Hermione launched herself into his arms. She pressed her lips to his, hungrily taking him in. Her hands weaved through his hair, gripping lightly, holding him to her. Her kisses were desperate and hot and he didn't protest. She could taste the saltiness of her tears as the mingled with their kisses.

Sirius let out a groan as Hermione violently tugged at his shirt, pushing it up.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"But I got tired of waiting, wondering if you were ever coming around. My faith in you was fading…"

Ginny sat in the dim library, staring at a book without really seeing it. She felt completely empty. She was ashamed for running out but it was better than being violently sick in front of them. She had barely made it to the bathroom before she lost the little food she had eaten that day.

"I'm sorry you're leaving, Ginny."

She let out a loud squeak and whipped her head around to see Remus standing in the shadows behind her

"Oh, hi."

She turned back to her books, suppressing the feelings that tried to rise in her gut. She was done with this. She wouldn't let it eat at her for the rest of her life. If she didn't get rid of it now she would never be able to talk to him again. In this time or her own.

He pulled out the chair next to her own, but she didn't look up.

"Are you at all happy to go back to your own time?"

"Yes." Ginny still didn't look at him. "I'll get to see my family. My friends. Harry. But… the future isn't that great of a place at the moment. Did you know this past year at school… my friends and I almost all died? By death eaters. You won't know about them yet. If you and the order hadn't shown up Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and I would all be dead. But, by saving us we lost someone else. I don't think Harry has forgiven himself for it. It wasn't his fault. He knew what he was doing, but Harry blames himself."

"Who died?"

"Someone…" Ginny looked at him.

"James?"

"No… It's only going to get worse from here now. There is no denying war is coming."

"War?"

"The second war."

"Second?"

Ginny nodded. "Remus? If you could stop something horrible from happening would you?"

"I don't know. Depends on what it was."

"What if I could stop the first war?"

"That's a big thing to change, Ginny."

"I know."

She was silent, gazing with glazed eyes at the book in front of her. She almost screamed when Remus's hand shot out and gripped her arm tightly, pulling her out of her chair and into his chest. He hugged her tightly before crushing his lips to her own.

When he pulled away Ginny gazed up into his face. What changed?

"I didn't think I'd ever get the chance to do that," she said softly.

He answered by lowering his lips back to her waiting ones.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Don't you just love the feeling of my fingertips circling your lips? Don't you just love the desire taking hold of you? Well, I can tell you do."

Hermione clung to him as if he were her only connection to life. She let her lips dance over his sweat covered chest as his breathing calmed.

"I love you," he said softly, making her heart skip a beat.

A sparkling tear escaped and slowly slid down her face, falling onto his chest. She gently pressed her lips to the spot where it landed.

"I love you too."

He grabbed hold of her arms, kissing his way up it. "Thank you."

There lips met again for only a moment before Hermione pulled away.

"I should go."

She sat up and started pulling her clothes back on.

"Don't," Sirius said, kissing the back of her neck.

"I need to be in Dumbledore's office in fifteen minutes."

"Don't go."

"Don't, Sirius. I can't do this."

Hermione rose, pulling on her shirt and backing away towards the door as Sirius looked pleadingly back at her.

"Goodbye."

She let the door shut with a whoosh and turned away.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"What hurts the most was being so close and having so much to say but watching you walk away. And never knowing what could been. Not seeing loving you is what I was trying to do."

Hermione, Ginny, and George stood staring at the stone gargoyle, none of them saying anything.

"Did you forget the password?" a voice laughed from behind them. All three visibly jumped.

"No," Hermione asked.

"Well, then let's get going. Lollipop."

They walked up the stairs in silence and into Dumbledore's office. Each was lost in their own thoughts, battling their own skepticisms.

"Here, take this," Dumbledore said, handing George a plate. He looked at him curiously. "I have been doing some research and I think that I can make something like a portkey. Only instead of taking you somewhere else in this time, it will take you to this exact spot in a different time. The worst that could happen is that you would end up in this same spot in this same time."

"So, there is a chance this may not work?" George asked.

"That is a possibility. I haven't tested it obviously. Well, no time like the present. If you could all touch the plate please."

Hermione and Ginny both put a finger on the plate, taking deep breaths.

"Okay, it will go when I get to three. Are you ready?" They all nodded. "Okay. One… Two… Three…"

Dumbledore watched a blur of colors fill his office…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Okay, now you all really hate me right? But, I figured this chapter was long enough. And maybe if you are all super nice to me I'll work extra hard to get the next chapter out soon. Okay, so I'll do my best whether you are or not, but that's no guarantee. I do want to end the story after a few more chapters, but have no fears there will be a few more. It has not come to an end yet!

So, now for some credit:

The quotes at the beginnings of sections.

1 "I love you and that's all I really know." --Love Story, Taylor Swift

2 "But you were everything to me, I was begging you please don't go." --Love Story, Taylor Swift

3 "Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone." -- Love Story, Taylor Swift

4 "But I got tired of waiting, wondering if you were ever coming around. My faith in you was fading…" -- Love Story, Taylor Swift

5 "Don't you just love the feeling of my fingertips circling your lips? Don't you just love the desire taking hold of you? Well, I can tell you do." -- Connect the Dots, Spill Canvas

6 "What hurts the most was being so close and having so much to say but watching you walk away. And never knowing what could been. Not seeing loving you is what I was trying to do." -- What Hurts The Most, Cascada (or Rascal Flatts)

So, that's all I have to say really. Do you want a parting note? Okay, I suppose I could do that! What kind of music you want tonight/morning/afternoon/noonnight? Romantic you say?! Okay! How about Secondhand Serenade? That works? Okay, good! "But hold your breath because **tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again**, don't make me change my mind. Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true. Because a girl like you is impossible to find; it's impossible, so breath in so deep, breath me in, I'm yours too keep. And hold onto your words cause talk is cheap and remember me tonight when you're asleep." (that was a long one!)

xx Shannon


	18. A story

Hello, my readers. First I would like to give a couple of my readers shout outs.

Jinxed cherries: I love Fall For You too. And I partially dedicate this chapter to you! You rock. Good Nightnoon!

Keelycal: I'm sorry about the cliffies! But, they keep you reading, do they not?! I partially dedicate this chapter to you!

Someone aka Me: I'm glad you liked the chapters. I partially dedicate this chapter to you!

And finally…

bethbettabetter: Again, sorry for the cliffhanger, but I'm glad you liked the chapter. I partially dedicate this chapter to you!

For the rest of my readers, I hope you are well. I just want to apologize for the ton of back story. I couldn't decide whether to put it or not, so I did. You could pretty much skip over the end and still get it because (at least I'm guessing) you have all ready the books and know the story already. The next chapter should hold more action… probably. lol. Enjoy the chapter.

The sky was lit with a swirl of plum, crimson, navy, and slate-gray, all blending together into a watercolor artwork. Dumbledore had seen many impressive sunsets in his life, but this one was definitely in his top ten. Or so any on looker would have thought if they were to look upon the 'captivated' headmaster. His eyes were glued to the window, a look of deep thought on his face. In all honesty, though the sunset was spectacular, he didn't even notice the majesty of color. All his attention was focused on the hushed noises coming from behind him, unaware he was listening intently.

"Why did you let go?" one hissed.

"Why did you?" another answered.

"I don't know!" the whispers were becoming louder as the whisperers became frustrated.

"Me either."

"Shh…"

"Sorry…" They quieted.

"What do we do now?"

"What can we do?"

"What we have to do."

"But…"

"No, buts. We let go because we couldn't just leave. We stayed. Now lets do what we stayed to do!"

"Dumbledore?"

He smiled to himself before whipping around, plastering an astounded look on his face. "Oh my, dear girls. What are you still doing here?"

"We couldn't leave, Professor," the small redhead answered.

"Did it not work? Perhaps my calculations were faulty."

"No, I believe it worked. George seems to have been transported."

"Ah, then why is it you two cannot leave?" Dumbledore loved playing these kind of games. It was much more fun watching the students squirm then admitting he knew more then they could ever imagine.

"We want… we need to change something that happened in the past," Ginny said, looking away.

"That can be dangerous. If you were to ever go home, who knows what you may encounter."

"Yes, we know the risks, professor," Hermione answered, her face losing its weariness and becoming determined. Dumbledore suppressed a smile.

"Well, then, how can I help…"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Well, that went better than I expected," Ginny commented as they walked out of the headmasters office.

"Yes…" Hermione answered.

"What's wrong with you?" Ginny wondered, eyeing the other girl.

"Part two is going to be worse."

Ginny cocked her head, confused.

"The boys, Ginny. Now we have to tell the boys."

"What?! They'll be so happy to see us, the bad news will just bounce off!"

"This isn't something to joke about. We are about to tell them that James and Lily die because one of their best friends betrays them. Sirius spends his life in prison for their murders and Remus becomes an outcast. And not to mention what happens farther in the future…"

"But, it won't happen. Not if we have anything to do with it."

"That won't take the sting away, Gin."

"But, it will stop it from actually happening. They won't have to suffer."

"Fairy."

"Huh?" Ginny looked at Hermione in confusion.

"It's the password," Hermione giggled. Ginny face whipped around to see an open portrait hole in front of her.

"How'd we get here?"

"With our feet," Hermione answered, climbing through the doorway and disappearing into the room beyond.

Hermione stood in the shadows of the entry way watching three sullen boys sit around the fire. Peter was with them, scribbling on a piece of parchment.

"Why did you stop?"

Hermione's stomach churned with nervousness. "I don't think I can do this."

She eyed Sirius, who was sitting with James. Both were gazing into the fire. Sure, they would be elated to see them… until they found out why they stayed.

"Oomph," Hermione grunted, as Ginny shoved her from behind into the common room.

Peter looked up from his paper, meeting her eyes. He eyed her with open curiosity. She suppressed a glare as she straightened up. James, noticing Peter's interest, looked up as well. His eyes gazed upon the two girls for a record 15 seconds before reality set in and his eyes lit with joy. He smacked Sirius rather violently on the side of the head and launched himself over the back of the couch. He scooped both girls into his long arms, squeezing them tightly.

"You're here! Why are you here? I don't care! You're here!"

"We are," wheezed Ginny. "Can you let go now before we suffocate?"

"No," he answered, squeezing tighter before letting go.

Hermione only had a moment to take a breath before she was enveloped by Sirius. His arms were tight and his lips were on hers. Then her necks. They hovered over her ear, whispering frantically.

"You stayed. I can't believe you stayed. I didn't think I'd get to see you for years." His lips were back on her skin, leaving hot trails. He murmured against her lips, "I love you."

Hermione kissed him back feverishly. When he pulled away, her breathing was ragged and her lips red.

"We need to talk," Hermione said to the group, noticing, with a small smile, that Remus's hand was wrapped around Ginny's.

"About what?" asked James, who looked as if his insides were literally bubbling with excitement.

"You know? Stuff…" Hermione said.

"Okay, then," James said with a bright smile. "Lead the way."

"One second," Ginny said. "Peter. Aren't you coming with us?"

Peter stared at her with a shocked expression before jumping to his feet and scurrying to join them.

Hermione watched the four boys pile out of the common room in front of her, but she grabbed Ginny's sleeve, holding her back.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to tell him this?" she whispered as they followed the boys at a slower pace.

"Do you really think we have a choice?" Ginny countered.

"Why do you always answer my questions with questions?"

"It's my thing," Ginny smiled. "But, seriously. What happens when all of his friend just stop talking to him one day for no reason?"

"Yeah, but what if he has already changed sides? Or still does? Voldemort will know we're from the future. That we know his plans."

"I think it may be a chance we have to take. How long will it be before he joins the Death Eaters once his friends abandon him for no reason if he is still on our side?"

"Is this okay?" Hermione looked up to see James holding open a door to an empty classroom a few feet ahead.

"Sure, sure. As long as it's private."

"So, what do we need to discuss?" asked Remus once they were all settled into the classroom.

"First, I have a question for Peter," Ginny said. She turned towards the chubby boy who blushed a bright scarlet. "What do you know about the Dark Lord?"

A look of fear came over Peter, whether it was because he feared they knew he had joined him or fear of Voldemort himself, Hermione knew not.

Peter looked between his friends and Hermione and Ginny. "Well… Well, I've heard people talking. Mainly Slytherins. They say he is going to take over the Wizarding World. That nothing can stop him; no spell, no person, nothing!" Ginny let out a snort. "Some Slytherins told me that he was going to kill all of the muggles and muggle lovers. Including me."

"Who told you that, Peter?" asked Sirius angrily. "I'll teach that slimy git a lesson." His fist clenched with fury.

"I… I don't remember. Avery maybe?"

Sirius let out a growl, but Hermione silenced him. "So, this Dark Lord. How do you feel about him? Would you consider joining him to save yourself?" Hermione tried to ignore the shocked and appalled looks that James, Sirius, and Remus gave her.

"N- No. I don't know. I don't want to die, but I wouldn't want to hurt muggles or anyone else! I just fear what he will do." Peter looked like he might start crying. Hermione didn't know whether to feel sorry for him or sickened.

"We won't let him touch you, Peter," James said. "He is probably just some nobody trying to scare people. You have nothing to be afraid of."

"Actually, he does. You all do," Hermione said, deciding there was no use skirting around the issue at hand. All four boys' eyes snapped to her, confused.

"Wha…" James said.

"We're from the future, remember?" Ginny said with a sad smile.

"This Dark Lord… this is what you didn't want to talk about, isn't it?" Remus asked. Ginny nodded, averting her eyes.

"What happens?" Peter squeaked, not even pausing to question them about being from the future.

"I really don't know how to say this. I don't want to say it at all. Believe me if there was anyway around it, I wouldn't be telling you at all. But, it is imperative that you know. We need your full support and to get that you need to understand why we're doing what we're doing.

"In our time the Dark Lord, Voldemort, He Who Must Not Be Named, call him what you will, he is gaining power … again. You were wrong Peter. He could be stopped and he was. But, not before he killed hundred of innocent people. People you knew, people you loved, and complete strangers. In some cases not even being pure blood could save you. But, he could be stopped. Harry told me some of it over the summer… not too much though. There was a prophesy that said how he could be defeated and Voldemort heard of it. He set all of his strength into getting rid of this threat. This threat revolves around you."

"Around us? We are destined to defeat this Dark Lord?" asked James.

"Not quite," Hermione frowned, her stomach knotting. "Your child, James." The look of fear that came over James's face almost made Hermione stop, but she pressed on after swallowing heavily. "It was Harry who was destined to defeat Voldemort, and, in a way, defeat him he did, but at great expense. Of course you also knew of the prophesy. You took the precautions and by all means you should have been safe."

"Well, then, what happened?" James asked, his face pale.

"You got a secret keeper as soon as you found out. Dumbledore himself offered to be your secret keeper but you, James, insisted on having Sirius." It was Sirius's turn to pale, his face taking on an unnaturally chalky green color. She wondered what he was thinking. Did he think she was insinuating that it was his fault? She hurried on with the story, "and as far as anyone knew, Sirius was your secret keeper. But, he wasn't. Sirius had a brilliant idea, or so it seemed brilliant at the time, of switching Peter to secret keeper. Who would expect him to be the one you put all of your trust into? That way, while Voldemort chased after Sirius, the key to you would be in hiding himself. Only you put you're faith in the wrong person. I'm sorry, Peter. I don't want to tell them this. I only hope this can change the future for the better. The fear Peter mentioned about Voldemort, of dying, of you not being enough to protect him… he gave into that fear. He joined Voldemort…"

"NO," Peter screamed. "I wouldn't. NO!"

"Peter, please. Let me finish," Hermione scolded, which was enough for him to quiet, but he continued to shake his head slowly back and forth. "Peter gave you away. You and Lily were both killed. He tried to kill Harry, who was only one, but instead Voldemort somehow killed himself… or as dead as Voldemort can get that is.

"Peter played his role perfectly after that. The grieving friend, tracking down James and Lily's killer. You, Sirius. You knew it was Peter, but to everyone else you were the betrayer and Peter made sure it stayed that way. Then Peter pretended to kill himself, only he made it look like you did it. He lived in his animagus form for 12 years while you sat in a cell in Azkaban."

"But, you said you met me in the future. How… if I'm in prison for murder?" Sirius shot a glare at the chubby boy, who had scooted a few feet away from his friends.

"You escape. When you saw in the paper a picture of Ron and his family. Ginny's family. Ron's pet… his pet was a rat… Peter. You knew Harry was in danger; nothing could stop you from protecting your godson… except perhaps your godson and his two best friends," Hermione couldn't help the small smile that she let slip. "Sorry about kicking you, by the way." To Hermione's surprise Sirius smiled back, though it was more of a sad smile.

"There is more…. A lot more to the story, but at the moment I'm not sure if it is a must know. If you ever wanted to know I could tell you, but I think you would all be happier not knowing," she gave Sirius a glance but looked away quickly. "I don't blame you for being angry with Peter right now. If you haven't noticed we haven't been the most friendly to him since we got here. But, having him try to murder me and my friends pretty much soured my opinion of him. But, he hasn't gone bad yet. That's why we questioned him. You… we can stop it from happening. But, you must have faith in him. We can't lose him now. Not only does he know about us, which could be very valuable information for Voldemort, but he could offer a vital tool in defeating him."

They all turned to face Peter, only instead of it being Hermione and Ginny who glared this time it was his best friends. Hermione and Ginny both wore expressions of support and encouragement. "What do you say, Peter?" Ginny asked. "Are you willing to help us?" She gave him a sweet smile.

"You're wrong. You are lying," Peter cried, a tear slipping down his chubby cheek. "I wouldn't do that to my friends."

"Peter," Ginny said, her voice still sickly sweet. "It is not under question what you did. It is under question what you will do. So, are you with us?"

Peter looked at his friends and then back to Ginny and Hermione. "They don't want me anymore. You took away the only friends I had." Peter spun on his heel and fled the classroom.

Okie dokie, guys. So, I know you guys are all like WTF happened to George? But, I'm pretty sure I'll be bringing him back sometime soon so have no fear. A few other character might be making surprise appearances as well, but as you know I come up with the story as I write… not always the best method by the way… so anything is fair game. But, I knew I couldn't have George let go… he would be missing Fred far too much to do that! And I really wanted to have this as the monumental point where Hermione goes from not telling to telling. She realizes she loves Sirius and she couldn't let him die. So sweet… *tear* lol. But, I have slightly gotten my mojo back for this story so maybe I won't be ending it sooo soon. I might have a little more action, because it has been pretty much all romance so far. Not that there is anything wrong with that! I guess you will all just have to wait and see what my warped mind comes up with for our girls from the future and boys from the past.

Oh, and of course, what is becoming our ritual, a parting note. "Nothing new, it's no case out of the ordinary, I'm so very wrapped around your finger this time. Oh, won't you give me a while to unwind?" …. Skipping stuff…. "You're like a splinter, you're just killing me slowly from the inside." …. Skipping stuff again (lol)… "You say that love's tough, are you sure? Ain't it just a piece of cake to make me look like a fool?" And of course that is Kate Voegele, Top of the World. Have a wundabar day(s), week(s), month(s) until we meet again. Hopefully it won't be months… after midterms, ya'll…

xx Shannon


	19. Curse gone awry

No…. No! NO, NO, NO!!! He wouldn't have. He couldn't have. Absolutely not. No way. It wasn't possible. Peter was a coward. He was weak. But, he wasn't evil! Sure, he had _thought_ about what would happen if the "dark lord" were to be as powerful as the Slytherins claimed him to be. Would he fight? He would die if he did. He wasn't brave or powerful like his friends. He would probably only end up hurting someone on his side! But, if he couldn't fight what else could he do? Hide? He didn't think so. They said no muggle or muggle lover was safe. They couldn't run; they couldn't hide. And, yes he had even considered joining this "dark lord," but it was only a fleeting thought… something that passed through his mind before he realized what he was thinking. He wouldn't actually do it. They were liars. Ginny and Hermione didn't like him. He knew that. He could see it in the way they looked at him, as if he were the vilest thing on earth. They were just trying to turn his friends on him.

Somewhere inside of him a small voice denied this, pricking sharply at his insides. Peter winced. There was truth in their words, nearly as obvious as their hatred. And, why shouldn't they hate him? He was horrible. He was the worst kind of evil. How could he do such a thing? Why would he? To the only people who had ever accepted him! Bile rose in his throat, burning with acid.

His feet stumbled over each other; bring him to his knees and halting his flee. Why run? It wouldn't make the truth disappear or dissolve the shame and self-hatred. It was futile. His tears started to fall heavier, blurring his vision.

The sound of pounding feet startled Peter. He looked up from where he sat sobbing. Whether he had sat there for five minutes or fifty, he was unsure. He had been too lost in his head to keep track. The sight of Sirius rounding the corner sent Peter's heart into his throat with fear. The rage was almost tangible. His eyes churned darkly and his knuckles were pale with the strain of his fingers around his wand. For the first time, Peter could actually see the Black family traits in his friend; the traits that Sirius denied inheriting.

His voice was stiff, a spitting fury that garbled his words as he yelled at Peter. They were unintelligible, but Peter could understand their meaning perfectly. He was telling Peter what he already knew. That he was despicable. That he didn't deserve friends like James and Lily. That he hated him. The words flew from Sirius mouth, still unclear, as he brandished his wand, waving it wildly as a jet of a shimmery substance erupted from its point.

Xoxoxoxo

Sirius froze in horror. The sound of his pursuers' gasps was audible in the newly found silence. Sirius watched as the shimmery matter wrapped itself around Peter, encasing him in a thick layer of silver. Then, after a few moments, it cleared away in a sparkling haze, revealing that Peter was gone.

That was so not supposed to happen! A body binding curse. That was what he had been going for. A spell he had cast countless times. One he could perform in his sleep. What had happened? Did he kill Peter?

Sirius's hands went limp and his wand clattered to the floor.

"What have you done?" whispered Ginny in horror. Sirius turned to stare wide-eyed at the others. Their eyes were trained on the slowly dissolving mist. He shook his head slowly, unable to speak.

"What did you say? What spell did you use?" Hermione demanded. Sirius opened his mouth but no sounds came out. "Tell me, Sirius." She took a few steps forward, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him. "What did you do?"

"I- I was… It was only a b- body binding curse. I d- don't know."

Silence spread out around them. They didn't know what to do. James slowly slid down the wall, his eyes closed tightly. Ginny sat down heavily next to him. Hermione was staring at the mist, a calculating look on her face, as Remus wondered around, also scrutinizing Sirius's mistake.

Sirius didn't know what to do. He felt slightly nauseated. He was angry at Peter, but he didn't want to kill him!

"Ah, I think I know what happened to Peter." Remus's voice snapped Sirius out of his stupor. He looked up expectantly. What he saw was even more disturbing than having watched Peter evaporate before his eyes.

Xoxoxoxo

It wasn't a pleasant feeling. It wasn't totally horrible either. It was like his body had suddenly become weightless. He was drifting. It was more unpleasant becoming solid once more. To feel the solidarity return was rather depressing. His eyes were pressed shut, not wanting to see what the world beyond his eyelids held.

The ground was soft and springy, quite comfortable. A warm breeze was blowing and the heat of the sun on his skin was soothing. It was obvious he was no longer in the school. He wasn't sure if that should be comforting or frightening.

He blinked in the brightness. A tall tree waved overhead and white fluffy clouds drifted lazily in the sky. A lake, as still as glass, reflected the picture perfect sky to his left. At its shore sat two beautiful women and a very odd creature. He had the torso of a man, but his legs were distinctly animal. The women were dressed in sheer, flowing gowns of bright colors: Greens and purples and blues. Flowers in full bloom were weaved in their hair and ivy draped from their dresses. Their laughter drifted to his, tinkling and bell like, not human to say the least.

The sound of a voice, very unlike the deep hum of the half-man-half-creature and the musical notes of the women, made Peter jump. It sounded as if the person were talking from the other side of a door or window; close by yet slightly muffled. He spun around, looking for the speaker, and froze.

The sight was sickeningly frightful. He was looking out on a stone hallway, one that belonged at Hogwarts. And in this hall way, staring at him with horrified expressions was Hermione, Ginny, and his friends.

Yes, I know it's short. Yes, I know it's been a long time since I've updated. But!!! But, I do have some good news. It is exam week (which naturally meant I had to write fanfiction instead of studying, because I am the procrastinator of all procrastinators) and break starts on Thursday! Yes, a whole month of NO classes! I know, right! And, although I have a million books that have found their way into my TO READ pile and I have a short story I want to work on so it is ready for my Creative Writing class (which I have to take for NO credit, might I add. Stupid schools!) I do hope to get a least one or two more chapters up, hopefully decent length ones! So, just let me get through exams and a book or two and I'll be back. Okay?! Okay! Parting note? I suppose! Let's see!

It started out as a feeling, which then grew into a hope, which then turned into a quiet thought, which then turned into a quiet word and then that word grew louder and louder 'til it was a battle cry: I'll come back when you call me. No need to say goodbye.

I would put the whole song if I had the choice… I suppose I technically do, but that would be too long. It's a good song though… I like it. Regina Spektor, The Call. Off of Prince Caspian of course. Good movie. Don't like the Caspian/Susan romance, but I _suppose_ I can live with it! Well, until next time, Peace Out, my FFFs!

Shannon


End file.
